Rescue Me
by Moonchild707
Summary: Charlie has abused Bella since she was little. When her older twin brothers, Jasper and Emmett come home for a visit, will they discover the grisly truth of their sister’s life? How will Charlie react when his deepest secret is revealed? AH, OOC, Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue Me- Chapter 1**

Charlie

**A/N: This story is rated M. You have been warned. This chapter has a graphic scene, but it's optional. I have warnings at the start and end of it if you don't want to read that. Review please!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"ISABELLA!" I heard Charlie screech. I immediately tensed, and ran down the stairs. I flew into our small kitchen, hoping I wasn't too late. He sounded mad, and I didn't want to get hurt again. No one would stop him, now that mom had died. She was the only one who knew what he was doing to me

"Right here." I said. Charlie seemed a little tipsy. He was holding a beer, and swaying dangerously.

"What the hell are you doing?" he slurred. I looked down, ashamed. I had been reading a novel upstairs, hoping he'd pass out or something. I wouldn't tell him that.

"Nothing, sir." I said meekly. Charlie snarled in anger, and I felt him force my chin up.

"Don't you lie to me, bitch. WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" he screamed. I cringed.

"Reading." I said. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Reading." He repeated, processing the information.

"Yes, sir." I said, trying to look cool and collected. Truth be told, I was extremely sore after last night. He was rough, and I was too weak and small to hold him off. It was always better just to let Charlie do what he wanted. It made him happier, and he stopped sooner than if I fought.

"WHAT THF FUCK!?" he screeched angrily. He grabbed my hair, and yanked my head back. I whimpered loudly in pure fear. He slapped me violently across the face, sending me to the floor. I quickly blinked away the black spots coming into my vision. I needed to stay conscious. I knew I'd get it again if I passed out before he was done. He grabbed my already bruised arm, and drew me up. He was in a drunken rage now. I was scared. Last time he'd done this, a few weeks ago, it hadn't turned out too well. He told his co-workers she was mugged, but I knew better. I had watched as he violently murdered my mother. If only Emmett and Jasper knew…

He tossed me into the living room, where he continued to scream and throw things at me. I was sobbing in fear. I didn't want to die. I needed two more years, then I could escape this personal hell he'd created for me. As tears streamed down my face, he became angrier. He stormed over, and slapped me again.

"You are never to lie to me again, do you understand me?" he asked, his face right by my ear. I whimpered and nodded quickly. I felt his hand across my cheek yet again. I screamed with the impact.

"Answer me properly!" he yelled.

"Yes sir." I said breathlessly. I knew I would pass out soon. I could feel myself slipping.

"Good. Now make me dinner and go to bed." He said. I nodded as he let me up. I stumbled into the kitchen as he turned on the television, and made him some food. I decided on bacon and eggs, seeing as I needed to go to the grocery store. Just as I finished, the phone rang.

"GET THAT!" screeched Charlie. I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" I whispered. My voice was hoarse right now. I could hear laughter and giggles over the phone.

"Bells?" I heard the voice ask. I was shocked to hear it. I hadn't seen Emmett in over a year.

"Em?" I asked, my voice louder.

"Bellsy!" he shrieked. I giggled. I heard some beeps, and another phone was added to our conversation.

"Did they pick up?" I heard the quiet, calm voice that was so similar to my own.

"Jasper!" I said happily.

Emmett and Jasper were my older twin brothers. Just over a year ago, they had left for college in a small town called Forks. Dad and I lived on the outskirts of it, about an hour out of town. I really missed my brothers, seeing as none of this had gotten bad until they left. Sure, whenever they weren't home, dad would always get violent with mom and I, but never when they were here. They loved mom and I so much, and were always so protective.

"Hey, honey." Said Jasper. Jazz was much less exuberant than Em. Em was always one for overreactions, pranks and getting himself in trouble, whereas Jasper was calm and happy. He was more paternal towards me. Much different than anyone else I knew.

"What's up, guys?" I asked. They hadn't called in weeks, ever since mom's death. I knew it had hit them hard.

"Bellsy, we have a surprise." Said Emmett excitedly. I tensed involuntarily, knowing that surprises never turned out well for me. Emmett took my silence as eagerness.

"Guess what?" he asked. I could hear Jasper chuckling at his exuberance.

"What?" I asked, completely terrified.

"WE'RE COMING TO VISIT!" he screamed. I yelped in shock and pleasure. Dad yelled some profanities at me from the living room, and the phone went silent.

"What was that?" asked Jasper. I needed an excuse.

"Dad. Someone must be losing." I said. Dad was a baseball addict. Emmett snorted.

"Well, well, someone's got a little potty mouth." He said. I chuckled nervously.

"Hold on. You should tell him this yourself." I said.

"Yeah ok." Said Em. I went and brought the cordless to dad. I thrust it wordlessly at him, and he eyed me suspiciously.

"Chief Swan." He grunted. I could hear Emmett's exuberant yelling over the other end. Dad looked annoyed.

"Like tomorrow?" he asked. I saw his eyes flash dangerously at me. He talked for a few more minutes.

"No, I don't care. Ask her." He said. He handed me the phone again.

"Hello?" I asked. Emmett was laughing.

"Bellsy, were coming down tomorrow with three friends." He said. I smiled.

"Who?" I asked. Emmett chuckled.

"Ok more like two girlfriends and one friend. We have Alice and Rosalie, and Edward, Alice's twin." He said.

"Huh. What do you want to ask?" I said. Knowing Em, he'd want something special.

"Bella, I'm your favourite brother, right?" he asked sadly. I giggled.

"It's debatable. What do you want, Emmy?" I asked. He cut right to the chase.

"Since we're all coming down, can you make stroganoff?" he asked. I snorted. That's what he wanted?

"Of course, Em." I soothed. He yelled happily over the phone.

"YES!" he cried. "You are officially my favourite sibling. No offence, Jazz."

"How many people?" I asked.

"Well, there's five of us coming, plus you and dad, so seven." He said.

"Ok."

"Bells can I…" I cut him off, knowing what he'd ask.

"Yes, Em, you can keep the leftovers." I said. He chuckled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Anytime, brother-bear." I said. I had always called him brother bear, seeing as he was absolutely massive. Jasper was big too, but not as big as Em.

"I love you." He said. I smiled, and a tear fell. No one told me that anymore.

"Love you too, Em." I said. I hoped he couldn't hear my tears.

"Are you crying?!" he asked incredulously. I immediately stopped.

"No, why?" I asked. He let out a sigh of relief.

"It sounded like it for a second. I was wondering who Jasper and I would have to kill." He said. I sighed in nervousness. If only they knew…

"Well, I have to go." I said. Dad was eying me suspiciously.

"Aw no!" he said, sounding put out. I heard someone take the phone from him, and he yelled his objections.

"Take care, honey." I heard Jasper say. I smiled again, tears falling.

"See you tomorrow, Jazz." I said. He chuckled.

"I love you." He said quietly. I heard someone squeal on his end, making him laugh.

"I love you too. Bye." I said. He handed the phone to Em.

"Bye, Bells." He said. I sniffled.

"Bye, Emmy." I said.

"Bells why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"Um, I miss you." I said. Emmett made a sad sigh. "See you soon." I whispered.

"Bye." He said. I hung up the phone, and let my tears fall. Charlie stormed over.

"What did you tell them?" he snarled. I cringed.

"Nothing!" I wailed. I hadn't said anything out of place.

"You did. Jasper knew something was up. He asked if you were ok." He said. "Did you tell them?"

"No. Jasper was always perceptive. You know that. He's not dumb." I said venomously. I felt more courageous, knowing my brothers would be here tomorrow. Charlie didn't like my insolence, and slapped me again.

"You'd better make up a good excuse for that bruise." He snarled. He stormed over to the table, and ate the food. I watched as he ate, wishing he would let me sleep. When he was finished, he turned to me with a scary smile on his face.

"Upstairs, now." He ordered. I froze. Please no. He did this all the time, ever since mom died.

"Please no." I said. He let out a barking laugh.

"Please yes. Move it." He said.

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENE BELOW! SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT! RATED M!!!!!**

I could see him 'preparing' himself for the deed. I knew he was stressed with the twins' sudden homecoming, but I didn't deserve this. It was so degrading and dirty. Slowly, I walked up to my room. It was painted the same light blue as always. I had a very large bed in the middle, just for nights like tonight. Charlie liked a lot of squirming and movement while he worked. I hated doing this, but I knew he'd do it anyways, even if I struggled. Struggling made it more painful than it already was. Before I was remotely ready, Charlie came in, looking eager. His eyes were glazed over with lust. I noticed he had a belt, and some scarves. I shuddered, knowing he'd tie me up. He came over, and undressed me slowly. Charlie loved foreplay. It turned him on. I cried the whole time. When we were both naked, he threw me on the big bed, and put a blindfold over my eyes. He tied my hands to the headboard, and each foot to a post on the end of the bed. He kissed me violently, playing with me and himself. I whimpered and squirmed under his touch, and he moved harder. I cried out at the pain. He continued his grabbing and rubbing for a while, before he groaned in his own pleasure. He chuckled and stood up.

"Good job, Isabella." He moaned. I hadn't even done anything. "Well, tonight, we're trying something new." He said. I moaned in dread. I heard him snap the belt. He untied me, and undid my blindfold.

"Get on all fours." He ordered. I stared at him. No way.

"NOW!" he screamed. Before I could react, he came at me, and whipped the belt across my stomach. I screeched in pain. He chuckled, and flipped me over. He whipped my back a few times, making me scream. I felt dizzy at the smell of the blood. I'd be ok as long as I didn't see it. I panicked at the sight of blood, and he knew it.

"On all fours." He repeated. I shuddered in absolute pain, and got to my hands and knees. He slid me to the edge of the bed, and stood behind me. I was shaking in fear.

"Now be a good girl, and don't scream." He said. I clamped my mouth shut, knowing full well I would scream if it hurt too badly. I wasn't completely sure what he was going to do. I felt his hands caress my bottom, and I repressed a gag. This was sick. I felt him slide his hands down, making me shudder. Before I could even process what he was doing, I felt him slide a finger into my other hole. I screamed in pain, earning me another belt mark.

"Shh. None of that." He said. I was sobbing now. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Now, quiet. This will hurt for a minute." He warned. Oh dear god no. Not that. That thing was huge. It would never fit…. I felt him slide it in gently. I let out the loudest, most shrill shriek I'd ever heard. Charlie clamped a hand over my mouth, pushing it in deeper. I wanted to die. I screamed against his hand, absolutely frozen in pain and humiliation. He pulled back out with a shudder and moan of pleasure.

"Your mom was the same as you. Absolutely perfect." He whispered to me. I sobbed harder at the memory of my mom, beaten and broken on the living room floor.

"Stop please!" I wailed. He chuckled.

"Soon, sweetheart." He said. He slid it back it, making me scream again. He was ruthless. He went harder and faster, groaning and mumbling in pleasure the whole time. When he finally reached his release, he turned me over again, making me cry out in pain.

"Thank you." He said. I sobbed. He opened my legs, and continued, normally this time.

**CONTINUE HERE IF YOU SKIPPED THE GRAPHIC SCENE**

After some more belt whips and slaps, he stopped, feeling satisfied. He kissed my cheek before leaving.

"Get some sleep. You have a lot to do tomorrow." He said. He closed the door, and I laid sobbing in my bed. There was a lot of blood on the sheets now. I quickly changed them, before I could see it clearly. I pulled on a pair of old pyjamas, before sliding into my used bed, and into an uneasy sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews please people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescue Me- Chapter 2**

Arrivals

**A/N: Chapter 2! Enjoy. This will be a darker fic, but hopefully with a happy ending. Please review!**

I woke up much too early the next morning. It was only six. I knew Em and Jasper would get here near supper time, so I had all day to prepare. I got dressed, and moved downstairs to start breakfast. Charlie would be up soon. When I went down to the kitchen, I was shocked to find Charlie seated at the table, dressed, and eating cereal. He never got his own breakfast. He was also drinking his coffee, and reading the paper. I walked to the sink, and grabbed a glass of water. He turned to me, scowling.

"You are to go to the grocery store right now, and get all the things they want. Make sure you get all the ingredients for that stuff Em wants, too. When you come home, you are to clean this house until it is spotless, and no hints of our little activities are visible. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"And you are to call me dad while they're here." He said. I nodded. I went up to my room, and grabbed my purse with some money in it. I knew Charlie wouldn't give me any. I walked out to my old beat up truck, and drove to the store. People gawked at the purple bruise on the side of my face, but no one asked questions. I had tried to use cover up, but it was too dark. I would tell Em and Jazz that I fell. It was entirely plausible, seeing as I was the clumsiest person alive. I got all of the boys' favourite foods, and all the ingredients to cook for them. It ended up costing over $100, but they were worth it. I hoped Charlie would refrain from hitting me in front of them. That would be degrading. I paid for the food, and left.

It was coming close to 7 now, and I knew I would have to get home fast. I had a lot to clean up. I went home, and discovered Charlie had gone out for the day, and was coming back at three, an hour before the boys came. I put all the groceries away, and got started. I cleaned the kitchen and the boys' bathroom first. They weren't bad. Just a few dishes, and a quick sweep of the floors. The living room was a different story. It took two hours on its own. There was food, beer, and dirt everywhere, not to mention the broken furniture that needed to be removed. I nearly hyperventilated cleaning up a small spot of dried blood on the floor. I had to stop after that, and get a hold on my breathing. I didn't need a panic attack right now. When I recovered, I finished up, and moved upstairs. My room was a disaster, so I cleaned it as best I could without seeing the blood. I knew I'd stop breathing properly, as always. I went into Charlie's room, and tidied a little, without touching too much. I started a load of laundry, making sure he had some clean clothes. I wasn't sure how long they were staying, but a few days at least. We needed to look functional. When Charlie's room was acceptable, I moved to Jasper and Emmett's room. I peeked in, and saw it was clean and neat, just like before. I swept the floor, and dusted a bit, before moving to the final room- my bathroom. I knew I needed to clean carefully in here. There was blood in places that I had to clean. I knew their girlfriends would be sharing with me, and people had a tendency to snoop in bathrooms. I cleaned carefully, looking away when the blood came up. The toilet was scrubbed, and the floor was washed, the sink was cleaned, and the drawers and cupboards cleaned out. It was amazingly neat and clean. When it was all done, it was nearing three. I went and finished the laundry, changing out of my sweaty work clothes.

I dressed nicely, in long sleeves to hide the marks. I decided on a pair of black jeans to accompany it. I made myself look decent, before going downstairs. Charlie was watching me closely. I knew he was looking for any marks or bruises that were visible. My cheek was still bruised, and I knew they'd be mad. I started on Emmett's precious stroganoff. I was just pouring it over the fettuccini, when the door flew open.

"I'M HOME!" I heard my brother boom. My face broke into a wide smile. Emmett, the giant that he is, dropped his bags, and came running over to me, scooping me into a tight, painful hug. Despite the pain, I reciprocated happily. I had missed him. Emmett was very large, about 6'5, with the same curly dark hair and deep chocolate eyes as me. All three of us were pale, but Em had a bit more colour. Compared to him, I was tiny. I was about 5'1, and 100 lbs, where he weighed at least 200. He was all muscle though. He smiled as he sniffed the air. He kissed my hair affectionately. I noticed my other brother and three other people standing in the doorway, smiling. Jasper was in front. It was hard to believe they were twins. They didn't look alike. They had the same eyes, and that was about it. Jasper stood at about 6'1, and was muscular, but lanky at the same time. He had inherited the honey blonde hair from our mother's side of the family, although my mother had been a dark brunette. He had the same deep, chocolate eyes as Emmett and I. Jasper caught one look at my cheek, and his smile disappeared, and he looked worried. He ran over, and hugged me. Emmett was oblivious to my bruise so far.

"What happened?" he asked. Emmett looked over quickly to find the damage. Charlie shot me a death glare from the table.

"I fell." I said meekly. Jasper frowned, and kissed it.

"Be more careful." He scolded quietly. I giggled, and hugged him. He reciprocated, and I managed not to wince. The pain was incredible.

"We should introduce you to everyone else!" cried Emmett happily. I nodded, and he led me over to where three people were waiting patiently. There were two girls, a tiny little pixie like one, with short, dark hair, and deep blue eyes. She looked ready to burst with excitement. She let out a loud squeal, and flung herself at me. I couldn't help but wince when she hit me hard, hugging me tightly. I recognized the squeal from the phone yesterday. I hugged her back gently as she bounced. Jasper chuckled, and pried her off of me. I was thankful.

"Well, this is my girlfriend Alice." He said happily. I smiled at Jasper. It was weird seeing calm Jasper with such a ball of energy, but somehow it was right. Emmett took the waist of a tall, beautiful blonde next. She was extremely pretty, with long blonde hair and strange violet eyes. I smiled shyly, and she hugged me gently.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She whispered. Emmett looked proud.

"She's my girlfriend!" he called happily. He looked like a small child who was praised. Rosalie laughed.

"Call me Rose." She said, before letting the last person through. Emmett yanked the poor boy over, and my breathing hitched.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He was tall, about Jasper's size, with messy bronze hair and startlingly vivid green eyes. He was sporting a small grin as he shook my hand gently. It was hard to believe he was Alice's twin.

"Hello. I'm Edward." He said. I nodded wordlessly, making him smile wider, and led them over to Charlie. Jasper and Emmett hugged him, while he eyed the girls lustfully. I groaned at the thought of what he could say to them. Alice bounced up to him first, and embraced him. Jasper smiled lovingly. Rose merely shook his hand, looking a little suspicious of Charlie's staring. They were all seated around the small table, when I brought over Emmett's favourite food. His eyes widened and he licked his lips. I placed all the food on the table, and passed some plates around. Emmett grabbed the stroganoff first, and placed a large helping on his plate. I rolled my eyes at him, and yanked the serving spoon from his hands. He looked shocked.

"What did I do?" he asked, looking confused. I huffed playfully.

"Emmy, don't you know you're supposed to serve your girlfriend first?" I asked. He gaped at me, and took the spoon back. He placed a portion on Rose's plate, and she smiled smugly.

"Sorry, Rose." He said. She kissed his cheek, brightening him up. He handed Jasper the spoon next. I didn't have to tell him to serve Alice, and she watched him expectantly. He placed a portion on her plate, and served her some salad. Emmett took up his example quickly. Rose found this all very funny. Edward served himself as did Charlie. I wasn't hungry, knowing I'd be sick if I ate.

"You eating, Bells?" asked Em, looking at me. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not hungry." I said. He looked at me, concerned. I knew he was suspicious now.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. Everyone was watching me now. I nodded, and excused myself. I bolted up to my bathroom, and let the tears fall. They were oblivious to the abuse that went on here, and that made me sad. I decided to brave myself, and take a look at the newest damage. I noticed I had large, inflamed welts on my back and stomach, and hand shaped bruises on my hips. I had some random splotches of purple and blue from where's he'd randomly hit me, and my legs were completely covered in the belt marks. There was even a bit of blood, which made me cover them up quickly. I was throbbing in pain from the violent rape last night too. I wanted this to end. I heard a loud voice excusing himself.

"Excuse me. I'll go make sure she's ok. She's been a little off ever since the accident." He said. I heard silence, and I was crying again. Of course he'd blame it on mom's death. That had nothing to do with my lack of appetite. Maybe if he didn't beat me and force himself on me every other night, I'd be ok. I heard him stomping angrily up the stairs, and he banged on the door of my bathroom. I opened it, and he scoffed.

"Enough of this. They're all suspicious now." He snarled. I whimpered as he whacked me in the stomach. I groaned.

"Quiet!" he snarled. "If they find out, you'll wish you were never born." He said. I gulped and nodded, forcing back my tears. I looked in the mirror, and assessed myself. I noticed I looked paler than usual, and I had dark circles under my eyes. I was very thin too, making me look sick. Jazz and Em would notice for sure, if they hadn't already. I made sure to remove all evidence of tears before going back down. Charlie was chatting amiably with Emmett about something completely insignificant Alice, Edward and Rose were deep in conversation too. The only one not talking to anyone was Jasper. He was watching me closely from his spot. He excused himself, and gestured me over to the living room. Charlie shot a worried glance at us as we left. When we were in private, he wordlessly pulled me into a hug, and I leaned into him. He was so much more of a father to me than Charlie.

"Oh, honey, please don't be sad." He said. I felt another tear fall. How could I not be? Jasper didn't know that mom was killed right here, in this very room. He didn't know how I relived her brutal murder every time I came in here. He didn't know what Charlie did to me, and I couldn't tell him. I would most definitely be sad. He hugged me close, making me flare in pain. I shrugged him off, hissing in pain. He looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"I fell pretty hard." I said. He looked mad again.

"Let me see." He said. My eyes widened, and I shook my head. Jasper was studying medicine, and he'd never miss the signs of abuse.

"Its fine." I said. He looked at me, exasperated.

"Bells, you might have hurt something pretty badly. Let me see, please. I won't do anything, I just want to look." He said. He moved closer, and I jerked away. He looked a little scared.

"No." I repeated. No one was talking in the kitchen now.

"Bella, please don't be difficult." He said, coming closer again. Before he could see my bruises, I turned around, terrified, and bolted upstairs. I heard him calling me, as well as Charlie and Emmett. I ran into my room, slamming and locking the door. I heard worried footsteps outside the door, and someone knocked.

"Bella, please open this." I heard Jasper say. I ignored him, sliding down against the wall, curling into a painful ball.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said. I could tell he was upset by my rejection.

"Bellsy, open this door right now!" called Emmett. He sounded panicked. I slowly got up, and unlocked the door. It flew open, and Emmett bolted in, hugging me. I winced, and he let go.

"Please let him look." He pleaded. My eyes went wide. My brothers were too stubborn for their own good. I shook my head adamantly, and my father came in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked us. He was looking at me.

"Jasper wants to take a look at Bella. She's hurt, but she's being hard headed." Supplied Emmett. Charlie looked worried.

"She's fine. I took her into the hospital already." He said. Liar. Emmett looked more worried.

"I'm fine, Em." I said. He nodded.

"If you're sure." He said. I nodded. Just then, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Edward came up. They were all watching us closely. I knew they probably thought I was sad for my mom. I grumbled exasperatedly.

"Where's everyone sleeping?" asked Emmett. I hadn't thought of this.

"Well," started dad. "I've been thinking of that. I was thinking I'll stay on the couch, and Emmett and Rose can take my room. It's a queen bed. Bella can move to the boys' room, and Jasper and Alice can stay in here, and then Edward can take the other bed in the boys' room." He said. Everyone nodded. I looked over anxiously at Edward. Sharing a room with him would be a little disconcerting. He seemed unmoved. Everyone went downstairs to grab their bags. Alice stopped me on the way down.

"Are you ok with that? I mean, I don't want to kick you out of your own room…" she said. She clearly thought I would be upset. I smiled and hugged her.

"It's fine." I said. She smiled.

"We'll get along great." She said. "How old are you?"

"Almost seventeen." I said. "You?"

"Seventeen." She announced proudly. I smiled. "Rose too. We're still in high school, without the boys. Well, Edward's there."

"Cool." I said, smiling. She hugged me again, and we went to help with the bags. I helped her and Rose carry their things to the various rooms. Rose gave me another quick hug, before she and Em went in for the night. She watched me sadly as she went in, leaving the door open. Jasper came over quickly, and gave me a sad hug.

"I'm sorry I upset you." He said. I sighed.

"It's fine. I love you, Jazz." I replied. He placed a kiss on my forehead, looking me over.

"I love you too. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Would you tell me if you weren't?" he asked, looking right at me. I looked away, and nodded. I felt terrible, lying to him like this. He looked disbelieving and suspicious as he placed a kiss on my hair, and went to my room, where Alice was waiting. I noticed he kept the door open too. I was already in my pyjamas, so I went into Em's old room. Edward was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a muscle shirt. He smiled slightly at me, but he had his iPod on. I laid down in Jasper's old bed, relishing the safeness and security it brought. Jasper would always bring me in here with him when I had a bad dream. I curled into a small ball under the covers, but I wasn't tired. I waited for hours before I decided to get back up. Edward was snoring softly, his headphones still in. I walked silently to the other end of the room, and out the door. I noticed the others were asleep too. I decided to go downstairs, and get a glass of water. I had to have something in my stomach, or I'd pass out tomorrow. I downed a few glasses of water before I finally felt satisfied. I sat down at the table, and put my head down. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. I could hear movement behind me, and I knew someone was up.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescue Me- Chapter 3**

Brothers

**A/N: I forgot to mention this, but this story is based on true events. They didn't happen to me, but someone I know. The names and places have been changed, and the ending will be different too, but all the trauma and basis for the story are real. Remember though, I said BASED ON not actual word for word. Luckily, she ended up ok.**

"What are you doing?" snapped Charlie loudly. I could smell the beer from here.

"I can't sleep." I said. He scoffed, coming over. His eyes were unfocussed. He was drunk.

"Maybe I can help you with that." He slurred, looking lustful again. I knew what he wanted again. I couldn't do that now. Not here, with everyone home. I had a tendency to scream, and I knew they would all hear.

"No." I said, getting up loudly. I could hear people stirring upstairs.

"Excuse me?!" he yelled. I shushed him, as I heard a loud grunt from Charlie's room. Emmett. He and Jasper had always been light sleepers.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" I whispered loudly. I was scared now. His eyes flashed angrily, and he slapped me, making a resonating crack. I cried out, and fell to the floor. He yanked me up again.

"You do not say no to me." He ordered. I whimpered, keeping my mouth shut. I could hear movement upstairs. "Let's go. Now." He ordered. He pointed to the living room. I shook my head violently, and he slapped me again.

"Move!" he hissed. I shook my head, falling to the floor again. My knees wouldn't hold me up. I landed with a thud. He roared in pure rage, and ran at me. I felt his fist make contact with my chest, and I screamed in pain. I could hear people coming down now. Charlie grabbed me by the neck, and pinned me to the wall. I couldn't breathe. I clawed at him desperately, needing air. He slapped me again, and I thrashed violently. My body desperately needed air, and was screaming for it. I was seeing spots, meaning I was going to pass out any second now. I heard running down the stairs, and two high screams.

"What the fuck?!" I heard Emmett boom. I felt Charlie's hand ripped from my neck, and I fell bodily to the floor as he yelled incoherently. I coughed violently, grabbing my neck. Someone came, and picked me up, supporting me as my body was wracked with coughs. I looked up and saw Edward, looking confused and angry.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I heard Emmett cry. Jasper was watching from the stairs, standing in front of Rose and Alice, who were staring at the scene in front of them. He looked at me, and beckoned us over.

"You hit her!?" Emmett screamed again, looking livid. Charlie was in a drunken rage again. He and Emmett were nearly the same size. Charlie threw a savage punch at Emmett, hitting him in the face. Emmett looked shocked, but more worried as he glanced at me.

"Jasper, get her out of here!" he screamed. I hadn't noticed as Edward was supporting me, looking scared, I was hyperventilating, badly. Jasper came over, and took me gently from Edward. He scooped me up into his capable arms, and ran me upstairs, to my room. He placed me on the bed gently. Alice and Rose poked their heads in, looking petrified. Edward was downstairs, helping Emmett restrain Charlie. I didn't realize my breathing was shallow and ragged.

"Oh, Bella." Said Jasper. He was crying. I felt horrid. "How long?" he asked. I felt hot, salty tears flowing down my cheeks.

"A while." I said. My voice was hoarse again.

"Since when?" he asked in a hard voice.

"Years, Jazz. Since before you moved." I answered. I was really sore. Jasper groaned in agony.

"Let me see." He said. I nodded, and he started to pull off my pyjamas. Alice and Rose had come in, shutting the door behind them. I was trying to tune out the screaming and bangs coming from downstairs. He took off my loose pants first, and gasped at the pitiful state of my legs. He closed his eyes, and unbuttoned my shirt, taking a deep breath. I was wearing a bra and underpants, so nothing was showing. He let more tears fall as he inspected the large inflamed welts and bruises. There were a number of nasty scars as well. He looked horrified at the hand shaped bruises on my hips. He stared incredulously.

"Bella…" he started. I burst into tears. He shushed me, and helped me sit up. I winced in pain. He hugged me gently, lifting me to place my body on his. He rubbed my back.

"Honey, I need to know. Did he...take advantage of you?" he asked. I could tell he didn't want to know the answer. The shouting downstairs wasn't dying down. I gasped for air, and wailed, nodding. He hugged me closer. Alice and Rose were silently crying in horror. Jasper turned to them.

"Pack our things. We're leaving." He said to them. I wailed in terror, and clung to him. He couldn't leave me here with him. Jasper held me closer, rubbing my back some more, and rocking me. Alice was wordlessly packing their things. Luckily most of it was still in their suitcases. Rose bolted out to her own things.

"Don't leave me here with him!" I wailed. Jasper looked pained as he shushed me. He looked scared for me.

"Never, honey. We'll take you with us. Carlisle and Esme will be more than happy to have you." He said. I cried some more, clinging to him. I could hear Emmett and Charlie screaming some more as Edward came back up, and into my room. He took one look at us, and his face turned from worry to panic.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head. No, I was definitely not ok. He looked at Jasper.

"She's pretty beat up." Whispered Jasper. He placed a kiss on my hair. Edward sat beside us. I realized I was only wearing my underpants, and that he could see my bruises and welts. My ribs were really throbbing where Charlie had hit me. Everyone was quiet when I heard a thunderous bang come from downstairs. I panicked. I knew exactly what Charlie was capable of in his rage. He'd killed my mother for Christ's sake. I screamed blue murder, covering my ears and Jasper rubbed my hair, trying to calm me down.

"Ed, take her. I need to help him." He said. I felt myself being transferred between people, and I was soon seated on Edward's lap. He rubbed my back, careful to avoid the sensitive areas. I listened downstairs.

"What the hell?" I heard Jasper scream. "You fucking beat her!?" I was shocked. Jasper wasn't one for profanities or yelling.

"Fuck off Jasper!" slurred Charlie. I pressed my face into Edward, and breathed his scent. He smelled nice.

"No, dad! Why!?" he yelled back. Charlie laughed hysterically.

"Because, Jasper, she is just like her mother. A useless bitch who isn't worth my time." He sneered. I cried into Edward at hearing my father degrade me. "She got what was coming. No one says no to me." I heard Emmett roar in fury, and there was more shouting and banging.

"You didn't!" he screamed. "You stupid bastard! How dare you?! No one touches her like that!"

"I already did. A few times, actually." He said. I heard a roar, and a sickening crack, and my stomach churned. Emmett or Charlie had broken something, and I knew there was blood. I leapt off of Edward, leaving him stunned. He dashed after me as I ran to my bathroom. I fell to my knees beside the toilet, and puked my guts out. Edward held my hair for me, whispering soothing things in my ear. I coughed violently, and slid to the floor, placing my flushed cheek on the cold floor. Edward looked concerned.

"Alice!?" he called. Alice came in a second later. He wordlessly motioned to me, and she sat next to me, rubbing my back. Edward left, whipping out his cell phone.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Said Alice. I groaned, and looked at her. She was crying again.

"For what!? You didn't do anything." I said. She cried some more.

"You are my new best friend! Rose and I already love you!" she cried. "I'm allowed to feel sorry for you whether I did anything or not." She said. I stared at her. She smiled, and placed a small, sisterly kiss on my cheek. I could still hear the screaming. I sat up quickly, coughing painfully. I felt something come up as I did, so I spat it in the toilet. I was shocked when I saw bright red. My head swam. Blood. Alice looked panicked as I coughed again, and more blood came up. I started to hyperventilate, and she looked terrified.

"Bella, calm down. You'll be ok." She soothed. I looked at her, wide eyed.

"Alice, there's blood!" I gasped. She looked confused. I was feeling the familiar tightening around my chest. Panic attack. I cursed this reaction. I had a ridiculous fear of blood. I gasped and wheezed, trying to get a hold of myself. Alice was crying in fear. She ran downstairs, and I could hear her screaming.

"JASPER!" she wailed tearfully. I heard him stop yelling, and rush up with her. I was hunched over, clutching my chest. I couldn't breathe. I cried desperately as I willed the bands to loosen, but nothing worked. Mom used to be able to stop them pretty easily, but I didn't know how she did it. Jasper flew in, and instantly went into med student mode.

"Bella? What's wrong honey?" he asked. He came over to sit on the floor, and lifted me, resting me on his shoulder. He rubbed my stomach soothingly.

"I. Can't. Breathe." I gasped out. He looked scared.

"Deep breaths." He said in a calm voice. "You're having an anxiety attack. Just focus." He said. I tried, to no avail.

"Alice, what set it off?" he asked. Alice looked freaked in the doorway. Rose had joined her, and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"She coughed up blood." She said. Jasper nodded in comprehension. He and Emmett knew my aversion to blood.

"You're ok now. Breathe please." He said. He turned me around, and leaned my chest on his. His breathing pattern was soothing me, loosening the bands somewhat. He rubbed my back, some more as Alice and Rose watched in horror.

"Please breathe, Bella. You mean so much to us. We need you. Don't do this." He whispered. I tried to take a deep breath, only to shudder and stop short when my ribs throbbed. I was calm now, thanks to him. I noticed there was no screaming.

"Are they done?" I asked. Jasper nodded.

"He put up one hell of a fight." He said. I nodded knowingly.

"Bella, does he do this often?" asked Jasper. I nodded, crying again.

"Every day." I said. He nodded and held me closer.

"Why didn't you call the police?" he asked. I looked sadly at him.

"Jasper, he is the police." I whispered. He nodded.

"You're safe now, honey." He soothed. I felt another bout of nausea creeping up. I moved off of him, and puked again. He held my hair. I could hear Emmett's booming footsteps coming up. I cried as I coughed up more blood. I was smart enough not to look. Jasper looked concerned.

"That's not good." He said. I knew that already. "You should see Carlisle." He said.

"Who's that?" I asked. He smiled.

"He's boarding me and Em. He and Esme are Alice and Edward's parents. Rose lives with them too." He said. I nodded. "Carlisle's a doctor."

"Bella? Oh my God." Emmett appeared in the doorway, unscathed except for a bruise on his face where Charlie had hit him earlier. I was finished puking, but I coughed again, bringing up a lot more blood. The taste was making me sick. Emmett stared in complete horror as Jasper looked worried.

"Start the cars." He said to Alice. He handed her two sets of keys, and she tossed one to Rose. They both flew out.

"What did you do to him?" asked Jasper.

"He won't be up for a while." Said Emmett darkly. Jasper nodded.

"She needs Carlisle. I think her ribs are broken." He whispered. I coughed again, spitting into the toilet. Emmett looked scared.

"I cannot believe he did this." Said Emmett angrily, looking at my half naked form. Alice and Rose came back in, each looking dishevelled. Jasper nodded, and Emmett came and scooped me up from Jasper. I fell limply onto him, wanting the pain to dissipate. He kissed my forehead, and we walked outside.

**Reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescue Me- Chapter 4**

Medical

**A/N: I'm updating faster because of so many wonderful reviews! Reviews make me post faster! Thank you to all my reviewers! Please continue with feedback! Enjoy!**

Jasper came with the comforter from my room, and wrapped me in it. He placed me in the back seat of a very nice BMW convertible. Jasper sat with me, while Emmett got in the front where Rose was driving. Edward and Alice were in a silver Volvo, and were already speeding away. Jasper didn't put my seatbelt on, and sat me sideways so that in could lean on him. Emmett was glancing at me. Rose tore out of my driveway and down the road, towards Forks. She sped like a maniac, and we arrived in record time. I was coughing up blood the whole time, making Emmett panic. I was drifting to sleep, despite Jasper's pleas not to, when we pulled into a long driveway. At the end was a large Victorian home. It was beautiful. I could see the silver Volvo, as Alice and Edward leapt out, screaming for their father. Jasper scooped me up all wrapped in my blanket and carried me towards the door. It flew open at the sight of him, revealing woman with long, caramel coloured hair and beautiful blue eyes. Alice's eyes. She looked terrified when she saw me.

"In his study, Jasper. He's ready." She said. She gave me a scared smile. Emmett followed us up, looking scared. He wasn't in med school like Jasper. We carried me up three flights of stairs all the way to the top floor of the house. He ran to a large closed door, and Emmett knocked for us. It flew open instantly to reveal a tall blonde man. He had Edward's green eyes. He looked at me worriedly.

"Put her down." He said to Jasper. Jasper placed me gently on the hardwood floor, my head in his lap. The man called Carlisle came over, and opened my blanket. He looked astounded.

"What made these?" he asked quietly. He gestured to the belt marks.

"A belt." I said. He huffed angrily, making me cry. He smiled sadly.

"Don't cry, honey. You're ok now." He said. Jasper placed a small kiss on my forehead. My eyes were drifting closed.

"No! No sleeping yet." Said the doctor. I forced my eyes open. He smiled.

"Good." He examined my ribs carefully, and made me cry when he applied pressure. Emmett came over, looking scared. Jasper reassured him. Emmett looked absolutely heartbroken as he sat by my head, and rubbed my hair

"They're broken." He said to them. Jasper nodded, already having suspected this. Emmett however looked mad.

"What did he do to her?" he asked Carlisle. Carlisle sighed.

"She's covered in those nasty welts, so I know he beat her with the belt. She had bruises everywhere, and another one starting on her neck. She had three broken ribs, and two bruised ones. He hit her hard if he broke ribs. I also have my suspicions about whatever else he did." He said, glancing at my broken form. I wanted so badly to sleep. "She also has a concussion." He added. Jasper's eyes closed, and he tried to keep control of himself. He placed my head in Emmett's lap, and stood up. He walked out angrily, slamming the door behind him. I jumped violently at the noise, and Emmett rubbed my cheek.

"You're safe now." He said. I stared at him, wide eyed.

"Em, did he hurt you?" I asked. Em chuckled.

"He damn well tried." He said. "I can't believe he'd hit you." He added breathlessly. Carlisle was watching me sadly. I remembered mom too. Dad hit her.

"Em…" I trailed off, huge tears falling. He looked worried.

"What, Bells? Did he do something else besides...?" He trailed off, and I shuddered.

"Em, he hit mom too." I whispered. Emmett closed his eyes, and a tear fell. He looked sadly at me.

"She's happy now, Bells. I never thought I'd say it, but I'm almost thankful towards those robbers now that I know what he did." He said. I burst into loud, noisy tears. He looked scared. Despite Carlisle's warnings, I sat myself up, and wrapped my blanket around me. I stood up, and walked out. Em chased me, but I ran blindly. I fell halfway down the hall.

"Bells! Please come here! I'm sorry!" he cried. Jasper came running back. Emmet hugged me on the floor. I buried my face in his chest.

"Bells I'm sorry. Forget I said it." He said. I wailed. They needed to know.

"Em, mom wasn't mugged." I said. My eyes went wide with the remembrance. Jasper and Emmett froze. I noticed the woman from downstairs and Carlisle were there too, watching me closely.

"What do you mean?" asked Jasper softly. He came over, and lifted me to my feet, hugging me. I cried harder, and started to shake. He steadied me.

"She wasn't mugged." I repeated. Emmett looked scared, sad and mad all at once. Everyone was up here now, watching. Rose went over to Emmett when she saw his expression. He hugged her wordlessly.

"What happened?" asked Jasper. I shuddered violently at the memories. I tried to tell them, but my mouth just opened uselessly. Emmett was shaking.

"What did he do?" he snarled. I wailed in agony again, and Jasper panicked as my knees gave out. Emmett let go of Rose, and came to help me to the floor. I sat there, my knees curled up to my chest painfully. Jasper kneeled down to my eye level.

"What happened, honey?" he asked softly. I took a deep, shuddering breath.

"He got mad Jazz." I said. Jasper froze in fear. "He wanted me. He wanted to…." I shuddered, and Jasper closed his eyes. "She said no. No one says no to him." I repeated his earlier words. Jasper took a deep breath, and hugged me. Alice was squeaking in fear and disgust. Emmett was staring in shock.

"Our father killed our mother because she stopped him from raping my baby sister?" Emmett repeated, assuring he had the facts right. I shuddered. No, she hadn't stopped him. That had been the first time. Jasper noticed my reaction.

"She didn't stop him, did she?" he asked ominously. Emmett made a choked noise. I looked up to see him staring, wide eyed. I clamped my eyes shut, and shook my head.

"ARGH!" cried Emmett. He grabbed his hair, and fell to the ground in shock. I cried harder.

"Please don't freak out. You'll hurt yourself more." Said Jasper. He was crying. No one knew quite what to do. He patted my hair sadly.

"How did we miss this?" he asked quietly. I sighed.

"He never touched us with you around. He always waited." I said. Jasper nodded.

"Honey, we need to know. When's the last time he, you know….." he asked. I shuddered as Carlisle came over. I clamped my hands around my knees in a death grip.

"Please tell me Bella. We need to make sure you're ok." He said. I let more tears fall.

"Last night." I said emotionlessly. Jasper sighed, and hugged me. "I wanted to die, Jazz. I've never felt so much pain in my life." I said. He was shaking with sobs again. Carlisle looked worried. The other four looked appalled and shocked. Rose, Alice and Alice's mother were crying again. Edward looked angrier than ever. I coughed violently again, bringing up a lot of blood. I clamped a hand over my mouth. Jasper scooped me up wordlessly, and placed me in a bathroom. I spit it out immediately in the toilet, and Carlisle came over, and lifted my hair from my forehead. He had a cold hand clamped over it.

"You need to go to the ER." He said. My stomach clenched, and my eyes widened. He noticed.

"Please calm down." He pleaded. "You're burning up, covered in bruises and welts, coughing up blood, not to mention broken ribs. Then, there's the sexual abuse, which needs to be checked." He said. My chin quivered pitifully. I hated hospitals. There was blood there. I shook violently, but kept quiet. Carlisle looked over to Jasper.

"She really needs to go. How old is she?" he asked. Jasper sighed.

"Sixteen. Only a kid." Jasper said. He clapped a hand to his forehead, looking mad. Carlisle smiled sympathetically.

"Take her in. I'll come, so we'll get in right away." He said. I cried loudly, and curled back into my protective ball. Jasper scooped me up, and I clung to him. He marched me past everyone else, and down the stairs. Everyone followed. I felt like a parade.

"We're coming." I heard Esme say. Carlisle kissed her head, and nodded. Emmett looked like a zombie as he followed us. Rose was crying and whispering to him, and he nodded absently. Jasper carried me out into the cold night air, and I shivered violently. He placed me into Emmett's massive Jeep, and took the keys from Em. Emmett slid into the back with me. Carlisle slid into the passenger's seat, while Jasper drove. Em wordlessly leaned me against him. He kissed my head, and moved my sweaty hair from my neck. He had a hair elastic, and he tied it up for me. I was thankful. I was much too hot. He looked mad again.

"Em, are you mad at me?" I whispered. Carlisle whipped around to look at us. Emmett looked panicked.

"No! Never. How could I be!?" he asked. I manoeuvred my way around to face him. He seemed to panic every time I moved.

"Don't move. You'll hurt yourself more." He said. I scoffed.

"Em, really. This isn't the worst time." I said. I snuggled into him, and Emmett stared, completely livid. One time, Charlie had left me unconscious and nearly dead at the bottom of the stairs where he'd thrown me.

"What else did he do?" he snarled. I sighed.

"He threw me down the stairs once." I mumbled. Emmett yelped.

"He _WHAT?" _he screamed. I cried, and he hugged me gently. I could tell he wanted to squeeze the life out of me, but thought better of it.

"He threw me down the stairs." I repeated in a whisper. Emmett held me more protectively than ever.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was right after mom died." I said. "I tried to say no." I said simply. Emmett groaned in anguish. "He got mad, and threw me. I woke up a day later at the bottom of the stairs." Jasper sped up the Jeep, and Carlisle looked worried.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"A few weeks ago." I said. He sighed.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" he said. I thought about it.

"What do you mean? I could tell you years worth of stories. He's done quite a bit." I said. Carlisle sighed, and nodded. I pressed my face into Emmett's chest. I was scared.

"Emmy, please don't make me go back there." I whispered. Carlisle answered for him.

"He would never." He said. I smiled, tears falling.

"Ok." I whispered. Carlisle just smiled sadly.

"We're here." He said. We had pulled into a large parking lot. I noticed the Volvo pull in behind us. Edward, Alice, Rose and Esme leapt out. Jasper hopped out too, and opened my door. Emmett scooped me up, and passed me down to him. We all walked quickly into the hospital. The nurses gaped and squeaked in shock. Carlisle went and had a discussion with the admitting nurse. She stared in shock at me, and I knew he told her the story, to get us in faster. Carlisle disappeared behind her, and came back out in a pair of scrubs. Alice, Esme, Edward and Rose made themselves comfortable in the waiting room. Carlisle motioned Em and Jazz forward.

"Emmett, fill out her paperwork." He said. "Jasper put some scrubs on and come with me." Jasper nodded, and placed me on a stretcher. He bolted out, and I could hear the nurses accosting him for answers. They were demanding to know who I was, and I could tell he was getting mad. He actually raised his voice.

"She's my sister!" he shouted. All the voices stopped, and he came back out, looking extremely annoyed. He caressed my head lovingly, and placed a small kiss on my forehead. He held my hand as the nurses wheeled me into an exam room. They took my blanket away, and I was soon shivering. Carlisle noticed. I took a deep, painful breath, and cringed. It felt like the rib was poking me inside. Another doctor came in, and looked at me sadly. Jasper stood behind me, connecting me to a heart rate monitor. I could hear the erratic beeps, and he looked a little concerned. The respirations were short too. He placed a blood pressure cuff on my arm, looking worried. Carlisle came over.

"Jazz, can you handle this?" he asked. Jasper nodded, and Carlisle sighed.

"We're going to do an IV, ok Bella?" he asked. I nodded, cringing. Jasper held my face and blocked my view as I felt a pain in my right hand. I whimpered.

"Good job, honey. You need to stay awake ok?" he said. I nodded. I was extremely tired now, but I needed to stay conscious. He hooked up the IV to some fluids. Jasper was breathing deeply.

"Jasper, I can't breathe properly." I said, gasping. He smiled sadly.

"It's the ribs. I know they hurt." He said in his calm voice. I was about to nod when I felt a stabbing pain on my left side. It felt like a knife was in my lung now. I wailed in pain, and worry crossed Jasper's features.

"Do something!" he cried. Carlisle shot him a look.

"Calm down Jasper, or you'll have to leave. She needs to stay calm, and she won't if you're not." He said. Jasper calmed immediately.

"Don't move, honey." Jasper said. I nodded, crying at the pain. He patted my hair.

"Jasper, get an oxygen mask." He said. Jasper kissed my forehead and stood up. He went over to the nurses, who were preparing solutions to clean my wounds. I felt my consciousness slipping. Carlisle noticed my expression. My eyes were drooping. Jasper's panicked face was the last thing I saw before it all went black.

**The more reviews, the faster this gets updated! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rescue Me- Chapter 5**

Panic

**A/N: This chapter is very short, but I've posted the next one as well. This is more for a look into Em and Jasper's point of view on the whole thing. Thank you to all who reviewed! This story is doing really well so far! Don't forget to review these chapters too! Enjoy.**

JPOV

"Carlisle!" I cried. He looked at me sadly.

"Jasper, step out for a while. I can't let you do this." He whispered. I nodded wordlessly, and left the trauma room. I walked out into the waiting room, and stood silently. Everyone was watching me closely. I walked over to the wall, and leaned on it. Everyone looked panicked. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. My own father had beaten and raped my baby sister and murdered my mother. That was a lot to take in all at once. I sighed deeply.

"Jazz!" I heard Emmett boom. I knew he was panicking. I looked over at him, completely tortured.

"Where is she!?" he demanded. I sighed.

"She passed out." I said. His face fell, and Alice burst into tears again. I went over, and hugged her. She was shaking with sobs.

"They kicked me out when I panicked." I said. Emmett stared. Before I could stop him, he leapt up off his seat.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" he screamed. He ran at the door. Before I could stop him, Edward grabbed Emmett, and yanked him back down.

"Calm down." He said exasperatedly. Emmett wrenched himself from Edward's grip.

"Calm down?!" he yelled hysterically. "That motherfucker is still alive, Edward! He killed my mother. My mother's murderer and my baby sister's abuser is out there, breathing and living. I will not sit quietly!" he shouted. I groaned, and hugged Alice harder. She was so sad.

"Emmett, Jesus Christ! Sit down! How do you think she'll feel when she wakes up and you're in jail for murder! Not too good, Em." He said. Emmett sighed, and plopped back down. He allowed Esme to rub his back soothingly.

"She'll live with us, Emmett." She soothed. Em turned and hugged Esme. She was like a mom to us.

"I won't send her back there." She said. Em nodded.

"Thank you." He said. Esme nodded.

"We love her too." She said.

"Jazz, will she be ok?" asked my Alice in a small voice. I sighed.

"Eventually." I said. She nodded.

"She'll need a lot of rest and recovery though." Said Alice, looking to me for confirmation. I nodded sadly. She hugged me tighter. Just then, Carlisle came out, looking sad.

"She's waking up." He said. I ran past him into the trauma room, and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescue Me- Chapter 6**

Awakening

**A/N: Second chapter for today. Much longer than chapter 5. Review, review, review!**

BPOV

I could hear bustling around me. I was confused. Where was I? Where was Charlie? Why were people poking at me, and what the hell was that annoying beeping? I opened my eyes, and it all came flooding back. I gasped in pain as someone cleaned my wounds. I looked up, and saw Jasper. I must have passed out.

"Jazz?" I asked. He smiled, and kissed my head.

"Just hang tight. They're almost done." He said. I nodded and kept still.

"Jasper, we need to do the SAE kit." Said Carlisle. My breathing hitched. SAE, sexual assault examination. Oh God. Jasper sighed.

"When?" he asked. Carlisle sighed too.

"Now. The sooner the better. I'll do it." He said. Jasper nodded. I burst into tears, and Jasper shushed me.

"You'll be fine. We need to know the extent of the damage." He said. I wailed and nodded, knowing they'd just sedate me if I refused to cooperate. I was still a minor. They could do what they wanted. Carlisle put on a new pair of gloves. I clamped my eyes shut as he started the exam. Jasper talked to me the whole time. I tried not to wince as he looked, but it hurt sometimes. I could tell he was not happy by what he found. Twenty minutes later, he finished, and removed his gloves. Jasper looked at him for the verdict.

"To be blunt about this, I'm shocked she can even walk." He said. Jasper groaned in fury. He and Em were so protective. "I'll need to draw blood for tests." He said. I blanched, and Jasper nodded. Carlisle came forward with a needle and I gasped in shock. Jasper turned my head towards him, and held it there. I felt the needle pierce my arm, right in the crook of my elbow. I cried. He drew a few vials before placing a bandage on the mark.

"Bella, are you hurting?" asked Carlisle calmly. He was looking at me closely, in a caring way.

"Yes." I gasped out. I clung to Jasper desperately still. He was soothing me.

"Jazz, what do I do now?" I asked. He looked at me sadly. "I have nothing."

"Yes, you do. You have two older brothers who adore you, and a surrogate family who already loves you. Esme's already vowed never to let you go back there again, even if you wanted to." Said Jasper. I just stared.

"Jazz, I don't want to be a bother." I said quietly. He frowned.

"You're not." He said. I sighed, knowing I'd never win.

"I love you Jazz." I said quietly. The nurses were disconnecting my monitors now. Carlisle had gone to get medicine for the pain. Jasper smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, honey." He whispered. I closed my eyes tiredly. Jasper shook me awake.

"Not yet. Carlisle's coming." He said. I opened my eyes.

"Bella, can you sit up?" he asked. I looked at Jasper.

"If someone helps me." I said. Jasper placed his arms around and behind me, and lifted me up. I cringed at the pain in my ribs. Carlisle passed me two little white pills, and a bottle of water. I took them carefully.

"When did you last eat?" asked Carlisle. I thought back.

"I don't even remember." I admitted. He frowned, looking mad.

"The man beats and rapes you already and feels the need to starve you too?" he asked angrily. He swore under his breath.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I'd never wanted to make him angry. He looked up, incredulous.

"No, sweetheart. Don't be." He said. I smiled sadly, and he hugged me gently.

"We'll go home soon." Said Jasper. I nodded. "I'll take that IV out so we can discharge you and make sure Em didn't screw up your paperwork." He said. I smiled. He went around, and took the IV from my hand gently. I cringed, and pulled it in thankfully when he was done. He chuckled at my caressing it. It hurt now. Jasper handed me my blanket, which I took with a smile. I wrapped it around me, and let him pick me up and place me in a chair. He went over, and discussed something with Carlisle. Carlisle nodded, and hugged him. Jasper came over.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. He scooped me up like a baby, and carried me out to the waiting room. I could hear Emmett arguing with someone as we came out. The bickering stopped, and he came running over. I was so tired.

"Bells?" he asked, clearly worried. I opened an eye, and smiled blearily at him. He smiled in relief and kissed my head. He took me gently from Jasper, who went to hug a sad Alice. Em carried me outside, and placed me in his Jeep. Jasper was driving again. He leaned me on him in my thick blanket, and we all drove back to mansion my brothers called home. When we got there, there Alice, Rose, Edward and Esme were already there. Emmett carried me inside, and into the living room. It was amazing. Esme spoke up.

"Come with me." She said to Emmett and I. "We have a room for her." Em nodded, and carried me upstairs to the third floor. Esme showed us into a blue and white room that matched mine from home. It was massive, with a large king sized bed and a large pillow collection. Emmett placed me gently on the bed, and left me with Esme.

"Hello, dear." She said sadly. I smiled to show I'd heard her. I was so tired.

"Hi." I whispered. She smiled.

"My name's Esme." She said. She came over, looking like she wanted to cry, and placed a hand on my cheek. I smiled, and she hugged me gently. I smiled at the motherly feelings. I hugged her back feebly. She smiled.

"You're always welcome here, you know that right?" she asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone." I whispered, frowning. She clamped her eyes shut, and let a tear fall.

"You are not a burden. I love Emmett and Jasper like my own children. I love you too." She said. My chin quivered.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking right at her. She smiled tearfully, and nodded. She kissed my cheek.

"I just want this all behind us. You are living here, and that's final." She announced. I smiled.

"Honey, do you want some pyjamas?" she asked. I nodded. Clothes would be nice.

"Alice?" she called. Alice came flying in, looking sad and worried. Rose was right behind her. They both came in.

"Can you find Bella something to wear? She's tired." She explained. Alice nodded cheerfully, and bolted out. Rose came and sat beside me, and Esme smiled as she left.

"Hey." She said. I smiled.

"Hi." I replied.

"I'm sorry he did this." Said Rose sadly. My chin quivered, and she placed a hand there to stop it.

"Please don't cry." She whispered. I sniffed and blinked back the tears.

"Sorry." I whispered. She looked at me sadly.

"Don't be." She said. I sighed. "Em and Jasper are itching to get in here." She said. I smiled. "They love you so much. I've never seen Emmett so mad." She whispered. I shuddered at the thought of his rage.

"Me neither." I said. She hugged me gently.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." She said. I nodded. "Alice and I really want to be your friends." I smiled. I had never had a friend in a long time. Of course Em and Jasper were there, but no girls.

"Thanks." I whispered. I was falling asleep, and she noticed. Alice knocked softly, and came in holding some pyjamas. She smiled hugely at us.

"Hi!" she squealed. I smiled, and closed my eyes again. "Want some help?" she asked, eying me suspiciously. I blushed, and looked away.

"Don't be ashamed." She said sadly. "It's not your fault." I sniffed, and nodded. She pulled off my blanket, leaving me in my undergarments. I blushed furiously. Rose came, and slipped on another bra over the one I had on, and pulled the other one off without showing anything. She was good.

"Where'd you learn that?" I asked. She smirked, and wiggled her eyebrows. I snorted in laughter, letting it go. Alice held up my blanket as I changed underwear. When they were on, she slipped me into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She smiled happily, as did Rose.

"Looks good." She said. She kissed my cheek, making me smile.

"Thank you guys." I said quietly. They both smiled kindly.

"Bella, you are officially our new best friend." Said Alice. I blushed again, and she giggled.

"That's so cute!" she said, pointing at my cheeks. I blushed harder. Alice laughed her high, tinkling laugh.

"Well, we'd better let Emmett in here before he shits a brick." Said Alice, looking to the door. I smiled as they left. I threw my dirty blanket to the floor, and laid down on the pillows. I was so tired. My door burst open, and Emmett flew in, with Jasper hot on his heels. I smiled sadly as they came over.

"Hey." Said Jasper. I smiled tiredly. I was on the verge of sleep again.

"Hi guys." I whispered. They smiled.

"When did you last eat?" asked Jasper again, eying my thinness. I shrugged painfully.

"I don't know." I whispered. "A few days maybe?" Emmett moaned, and hugged me.

"You need food and sleep." Said Jasper, rubbing my back. I had let myself flop onto Emmett, and he was holding me up. I mumbled incoherently to show I'd heard him. There was a tentative knock at my door.

"Come in." I said quietly. The visitor must have heard me because the door opened. Carlisle was there with a tray of food and some pain pills. He came over, and propped me on the pillows. He frowned at my state. I knew he considered people like Charlie monsters of the worst kind.

"Bella, you need to eat." He said kindly. He shocked me by placing a fatherly kiss on my forehead, making me blush crimson. Emmett chuckled.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Carlisle asked. Jasper nodded, and yanked Emmett out. I could tell he didn't want to leave me. Carlisle watched as I picked up an apple slice and popped it in my mouth.

"Bella, Esme told me that you think you're a burden." He said. I looked down.

"I am." I said. "Em and Jazz come for a visit, and they end up having to take me to the hospital, then to a strange house, full of strangely caring people who are wasting their time on me." Carlisle's face fell.

"Bella, I treat Jasper and Emmett like my own sons. They and Edward are like brothers. You are like a daughter to me. Not a burden." He said quietly. I felt a tear slide down my face at his confession. He wiped it away. I looked at him, and he smiled sadly, hugging me. I hugged him back weakly.

"Please eat. It kills me to see you so hungry." He said. I smiled and popped another apple slice in my mouth. He went and let Emmett and Jasper back in. They smiled. I tried to adjust myself on the bed, only to wince in pain. Emmett noticed and huffed sadly. More tears fell. I felt terrible. Carlisle ignored him, and came to me again holding a small bottle.

"Bella, these pills will make you feel much better." He said. Jasper looked at him suspiciously. "They do however have side effects. I'll leave it up to you whether you want them. They can cause vivid dreams and hallucinations, some of them good ones." He said. I eyed the bottle, debating.

"Carlisle, I don't think that's the best option right now." Hissed Jasper. I looked at him, and he was mad.

"I'll try them." I said. I was really sore. Carlisle wordlessly handed me two of them, and I took them. I finished the sandwich and fruit on the plate, and Carlisle took it away. Emmett came and sat next to me, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I yawned hugely.

"Oh Bella." He said. I sighed. "I'm so sorry we missed this." He whispered. I let another tear fall, and he wiped it away.

"Emmy, he was so mean." I said. Emmett nodded, and Jasper sighed. "So harsh." I held him with more strength than I knew I had. He patted my head, and let me lean on him. I was falling asleep, and he noticed. He lifted me up gently, and Jasper pulled the sheets and blankets down. He laid me under them, and pulled them over my small frame. Em took a chair by the window, and Jasper laid down beside me.

"Sleep now." He said. I closed my eyes, and was asleep in an instant.

**You know what to do! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rescue Me- Chapter 7**

Visions

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers! I've been getting quite a few messages asking what parts are actually real, and which are created, so this message will hopefully clear that up. **

**The person this is based on has twin brothers with the same personalities as Emmett and Jasper do in here. One is a med student (Jasper), while the other is studying business (Emmett). Their father abused her in the same ways described in the story, but all their names have obviously been changed. All the abuse, trauma and medical treatments in this story actually happened. Only a few things change in later chapters, but I will tell you that when they come up. I have omitted some of the medical procedures, only highlighting the main ones, seeing as all the tests and such would take pages and pages to write, and not to mention pretty dull to read. The Alice and Rosalie characters were based on her brother's girlfriends, just like in here. The girl Alice's character is based on does have a twin brother too, where Edward comes in. Carlisle and Esme's real life prototypes are there too, with the man who boarded the boys being her brother's (Jasper's character) mentor. The girl this is based on also lived with her brother's boarders, who really helped her heal.**

**Wow. Long note, but I hope it helps. Please review after you read! It makes me write faster! ******

I was asleep for what seemed like seconds when I woke up. I looked around the dark room curiously. I could hear Emmett and Jasper talking at the small table in my room. There was someone else there too. Edward. My stomach did a strange little flip at his name. I ignored it, and tried to go back to sleep, but their voices were distracting.

"I know, Em. We need to keep cool. She's so scared as it is." Said Jasper. I heard Em sigh.

"How can we just sit here? He raped her Jasper. That sick son of a bitch touched her in ways no one ever should. Our baby sister has been beaten and violated. She watched our mother die. All because of him." He snarled. Some tears fell from my eyes.

"Em, you need to keep calm for her." I heard Edward say. "She needs to know you really care for her. She thinks she's a burden to you. That you won't want her here. All she's known for years is that men are violent and hurtful. She needs to build trust, and you violently attacking him won't help that. She's seen enough violence, don't you think?" he asked. Emmett sighed.

"Good point." He mumbled. "Do really think she'll think we'll hit her?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"I don't know, Em. We're both pretty big, and so is dad. You really look like him, and I'm shocked she trusts you so much. She needs time. The psychological trauma that comes with these situations is incredible." Said Jasper.

BANG!

I jumped ten feet in the air with a yelp of shock. The boys all turned to me.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked loudly. Jasper came over.

"What the hell was what?" he asked. I stared at him.

"That bang. It was so-" I was cut off by another bang and a loud scream. I looked around for the source, finding none. Jasper was staring at me, looking a little worried. I was taking deep, scared breaths now.

"CHARLIE NO!" I heard a woman scream. My eyes widened.

"He's here?" I asked, my voice breaking. Jasper looked a little scared.

"No one's here, baby. It's all quiet." He said. Emmett and Edward came over too.

"Get the fuck out of my way Renee! I'll do what I want." I heard him slur. I heard a loud slap, and I cringed. Oh God. He was here. But mom? She's dead….

"Jasper, he's here!" I cried, panicked. I heard other people moving around, coming to see what the trouble was. The door opened, and the family came in, looking worried. They closed it behind them.

"What's going on?" asked Carlisle. Jasper sighed.

"I think she's hallucinating from that drug." He said. Carlisle looked a little worried.

"CHARLIE NO!" the voice screamed again. I screamed, and blocked my ears as he slapped her. It didn't muffle the sound at all. I whimpered, and Jasper came over. I saw the door fly open again, and I screamed. Emmett looked scared, as did everyone else. Charlie came in, swaying.

"Hey, honey. We're having some fun tonight. Get ready." He said. Oh God.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked. Jasper rubbed my back, saying words I couldn't hear.

"ISABELLA! NOW!" he screamed. Charlie came closer, and I screeched and flew into the pillows. I didn't care what it was doing to my ribs. He snarled, and lunged, making me scream. Before he could hit me, someone knocked him out of the air. Mom. Charlie roared, and threw a punch, hitting her in the face. I screamed, and leapt up, only to be restrained by Jasper. I thrashed.

"NO!" I screamed. He was killing her all over again. My mother was screaming in pain and fear. I screamed with her, making everyone panic. I watched as Charlie beat her senseless. She was unconscious now, and Charlie continued to beat her. I screamed and yanked against Jasper's firm hold. He was struggling with me.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. She couldn't die again. Once was enough. Charlie stepped away from her broken body.

"Worthless whore." He muttered. I stopped thrashing, and stared wide eyed and gaping at my mother's body. It was a bloody mess. I felt my chest tightening again. Charlie came over, looking lethal. I screamed again at the sight of her, broken and used.

"Isabella, we are going to try something new." He said. I knew how this went, but I couldn't let him. I couldn't breathe again. "Come here." He said. He started to walk over to me. I screamed again, making myself panic. Jasper handed me to Emmett, who was stronger. I clung to his shirt. As quickly as this version of Charlie had appeared, it abruptly disappeared, along with the bloody mess that was my mother. My eyes went wide. I couldn't breathe properly.

"Bells?" I heard Emmett ask. I was staring at the spot where my mother had died again. I let out a heart wrenching wail, and turned into Emmett, pressing my face in his shirt. I sobbed big huge, draining sobs and he held me. I felt someone try to move me, and I screamed. I was clinging to him for dear life.

"He was there!" I wailed. Emmett groaned in sadness, and held me to him. I clung to him, almost ripping his shirt.

"He's gone baby." Soothed Emmett. I tried to believe him.

"No! He killed her again!" I wailed, gasping for air. "He did it again! I couldn't stop him…"

"Oh my God." Jasper mumbled. I sobbed into my brother. Everyone was staring. I was hyperventilating again.

"I can't breathe, Em! There was blood everywhere…" I trailed off. Carlisle forcefully removed my hands, and made me lean back on him. He was behind me, my head on his chest. Esme and the girls were watching in complete horror as Carlisle rubbed my shoulders. Jasper took my tearstained face in his hands, looking at me.

"Breathe." He ordered. I gasped some more, and panic crossed his features.

"I can't." I gasped out. Carlisle pulled me back onto him, and I relaxed. I was close to passing out, and he knew it.

"Jasper, she's going to faint." He said. "Help me get her to the bed." Jasper rushed over, and pulled me into his arms. I held him, and relaxed. Jasper was such a calming presence. Carlisle looked relieved when I calmed at Jasper's touch. Mom could do that too.

"Hold her." He commanded. Jasper nodded, and placed me on my feet, and leaned me onto him. I could breathe again, and the bands around my chest disappeared, but this didn't stop the storm of terrified tears that came. I clung to him, never wanting to let go. I wanted him to hold me, and tell me I was ok forever and ever. I wanted to believe him.

"Shh, Bella." Jasper soothed. I sobbed some more.

"He was there." I said again. He held me closer, and rubbed my back. My ribs were throbbing again.

"You need to lie down. You've probably hurt yourself again." Said Carlisle. I tried to stop my tears, to no avail. Jasper placed me gently in my bed, and I curled into the pillows, sobbing. I felt a pair of hands on my back. Small, unfamiliar hands. I jumped, and looked up. Esme was seated on the edge of my bed, watching me. I sat up, staring at her, yet still crying. She wordlessly extended her arms and hugged me gently. She let me cry, and rocked me like a baby. I loved her already. Carlisle looked pleased with us.

"Can Carlisle check your ribs again?" she asked. I nodded, and she laid me down on the bed. I was still crying, but less violently than before. Carlisle lifted my shirt, and looked at my side. I could see the dark nasty bruise, even in the dark. He didn't touch it, but just put my shirt back down. He sighed.

"You're fine." He said. "You need sleep and rest though. You'll overdo it again, and then you won't recover properly." He came and placed a small kiss on my forehead, making me blush again.

"I'll give you the weaker pills with no hallucinations." He said. I nodded. That was the scariest thing I had ever experienced. Watching your mother die twice is not pleasant. Alice and Rose threw me pitiful glances as they made their way out. They waved sadly. I was left with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I sat, staring straight ahead, feeling terrified. Carlisle came, and placed another kiss on my cheek, and went out with Esme. The boys all stared at me, looking scared. Emmett came over, and hugged me again. I kept my arms wrapped around myself, not moving. Tears were still falling, and I was scared. Jasper came too, giving me a hug. Edward sat on the edge of the bed. I stared at him, and he smiled sadly.

"What do we do?" I asked them all. Jasper looked at me.

"What do you mean? You need to sit down, relax and recover." He said. I looked at him.

"He killed her. She begged him to stop, but he did it. I saw him, Jazz." I whispered. Jasper sighed.

"Is that why dad said no funeral?" he asked. I shrugged. Mom had been buried the day after she died, in the cemetery here.

"I guess so. He's disturbed, Jasper." I said. Jazz nodded in agreement. "What do we do? We can't even go to the police. He is the police."

"Bells, we'll call them, and they'll go and look. We'll present evidence to them if they want. We have your examination results to prove the rape, and these welts and bruises didn't make themselves." Said Emmett. Another tear fell. Em wiped it away.

"I'm so tired." I said quietly. They all nodded.

"Go to sleep, Bells." Said Jasper. My eyes went wide.

"He'll come back." I whispered. Jasper looked heartbroken, as did Em. It was Edward who spoke next.

"He'll never touch you again." He snarled with venom. I looked at him, disbelieving.

"I promise you, he will not touch you." He said, looking at me. I stared at him, as did Emmett and Jasper. Somehow, I believed him. I nodded in acceptance, and he smiled a perfect, crooked grin, making me smile too. I was shocked. Smiling? Huh. I sighed, and flopped back down, exhausted. I felt someone slide in beside me, making me turn. Emmett. I smiled at him, and snuggled closer. He'd keep me safe. He kissed my hair, and rubbed my back as I fell into oblivion.

**Reviews give you more chapters a lot faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rescue Me- Chapter 8**

Shot

**A/N: Great Reviews! I'm so happy with the good feedback and demands for more. It's very encouraging to continue faithfully. Anyways, here's Chapter 8 for you. Please continue with the feedback! REVIEW!!!**

I woke up a long time after I had fallen asleep. It was already getting dark again when I finally opened my eyes. I was extremely groggy and disoriented. I was alone. I was confused as to where I was at first, only to have the memories come flooding back. I bit back the tears that threatened to come. My ribs were throbbing worse than ever now. I laid back on my pillows, and took deep, steadying breaths. The pain went away somewhat, but was still overpowering. I refused to move, and that's how Jasper found me twenty minutes later.

"Bells?" he asked.

"Jazz." I gasped out. He looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded wordlessly, taking another deep breath.

"What time is it?" I asked. He checked his watch.

"6." He said. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, looking at me. I probably looked odd.

"It hurts." I hissed. He sighed sadly.

"Can you sit up?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said. This made him sadder.

"Emmett?" he called. Two seconds later, Em burst through the door.

"Can you ask Carlisle if we can give her a shot instead of pills right now? She can't sit up." He said. Em nodded, and ran out. Carlisle came in behind him a few minutes later. I stayed on the bed, breathing deeply to help with the pain. He came right over, and lifted my shirt. I risked a glance, and saw that it was swollen and black. It looked nasty. I grimaced, and looked away. Jasper's head was in his hands.

"Please don't be sad, Jazz." I whispered. He glanced sadly at me.

"I can't help it." He mumbled. Just then, Alice and Rose came in, looking sad. They each kissed their respective twin, and looked at me. Alice looked depressed as Carlisle looked more of me over. Rose was expressionless. He poked one of the welts, and I hissed in pain, my toes curling. He stopped immediately.

"Yes, I daresay we can, Jasper." He said. Jasper nodded and Carlisle disappeared again. I yawned, making me throb. I yelped and stifled it.

"When dad gets back, do you want a shower?" asked Alice. I looked over at her, and smiled. She beamed back.

"That sounds nice." I said. She smiled, and nodded. Rose came and sat on my bed. She watched me sadly.

"I'm glad you're living here now." She said abruptly. Jasper smiled, and hugged Rose in a brotherly fashion. She smiled.

"I really am. I usually hate changes." She said. I smiled sadly. Another pain shot through my chest, and I felt a tear fall. Jasper wiped it away.

"Carlisle's giving you a needle for the pain. You'll feel a lot better." He said. I nodded, and clenched my teeth. The door opened, and Carlisle came in, followed by Edward. He looked concerned. Emmett looked completely helpless and sad. Another tear fell down, and Edward frowned. He shocked me by wiping it away. Jasper smiled at me and looked at Edward. I blushed beet red, making him laugh. Carlisle came over with his needle. I shuddered. He looked sympathetic as he took my arm gently, and injected it with the needle. I whimpered in pain as he pierced my bruise. He looked sympathetic. He finished, and placed a hand on my forehead.

"You'll feel a lot better now." He said quietly.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled sadly, and left, leaving me with Alice, Edward, Rose and my brothers. The pain was already subsiding. I sighed in relief, closing my eyes. Emmett came over, and placed a hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and smiled feebly at him. He smiled, and helped me sit up. The pain was almost nonexistent. I was just tired and worn out now.

"Feel better?" asked Jasper softly. I nodded, and he sat next to me. He hugged me softly, and I leaned into him.

"We love you. You know that right?" he asked. I sniffed and nodded.

"I love you guys too." I whispered. Jasper smiled.

"Shower time!" said Alice. I smiled, and swung my feet off the side of the bed, and shakily stood up. Emmett yelped in shock, and ran over, scooping me up. I stared at him, incredulous.

"What?" I asked. He sighed.

"Don't do that." He scolded. "You'll hurt yourself."

"I've never hurt myself before." I said, looking at him. "When I woke up at the stairs, I walked after. It hurt, but I did it." I said. He looked sad again.

"Well, not this time. You deserve a break anyways." He said. I sighed. He was so selfless.

"You can't carry me around for weeks at a time." I said. He scoffed.

"Watch me." He said. I stared.

"You have school." I reasoned.

"Not anymore." he said firmly. I gaped.

"Oh yes you do!" I yelled. He looked at me, unmoved.

"Not if you're going to walk around behind my back." He said. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll just sit around uselessly all day long." I mumbled angrily. He smiled.

"That's the spirit." He said. I frowned, and my chin trembled. He looked scared.

"Don't cry!" he said. I huffed, and bit back my tears.

"I'm so pitifully useless and troublesome." I said. "I can't even walk around."

"Don't talk like that. We've already established you're not a burden." He said. I sighed.

"But I am. You two come to visit, and you end up beating up your own father, and having to look after me." I said. He sighed. Jasper, Alice and Rose were all listening.

"Bella, that's not what happened." He said. I raised my eyebrows, demanding another explanation.

"We came over to visit, because we knew you were sad after mom, and we hadn't seen you in a year. Jasper made us rush, because he knew something was wrong. We were staying there until we figured it out. Luckily, we found out soon. We've always loved you more than you know, and you don't know how happy I am that we got you out of there." He said. I sighed. "We've missed looking after you."

"I love you Emmett." I said, hugging him. He smiled, and carried me into a bathroom at the end of the bedroom. I smiled as he placed me on the toilet seat.

"Alice? Rose?" he called. Alice came in with a new pair of pyjamas, smiling manically. Rose had some creams and nail polish. I eyed them suspiciously. Emmett noticed.

"I wouldn't argue with Alice." He advised. Alice smiled again, and my eyes went wide.

"Come on! Emmett Swan, OUT!" she shrieked, pointing at the door. I heard Edward and Jasper chuckle as Emmett saluted, and marched out. Alice slammed the door behind him, and turned on the taps in a large Jacuzzi bathtub. Rose helped me out of my clothes, leaving me in my underpants, and plopped me in the filling tub. It felt so nice, and I groaned in pleasure. Alice chuckled. She wet my hair, and put some shampoo in it. I tried to protest her washing, but she glared dangerously, shutting me up. Rose handed me a cloth and some body wash. I took it gratefully, and washed the filth off of me. I felt so dirty and sweaty from all the things that happened lately. We spent a very long time in there. When I was done, Rose scooped me out and helped me dry off and put the pyjamas on. Alice brushed my hair and threw it up in a wet, messy bun. She sat me down on the toilet seat again, and her and Rose each grabbed a foot. They applied some cream to them, and painted my nails. My feet looked nice when they were finished. They did the same for my hands, manicuring them. They seemed to genuinely enjoy this, so I let them. When they were done, they appraised their work. I thanked them numerous times, and they laughed at me.

"Bella, we love you. We pamper people we love." Rose said. I laughed.

"Thanks." I said. "I love you guys too." They each hugged me gently. Alice poked her head out of the door. I could see Esme stripping my bed down to wash the bedding. I blushed at this courtesy. Usually, I would do it myself. I didn't even bother mentioning this, knowing I'd get nowhere. Alice chose this moment to yell.

"We need a man of some sort!" she called. "Someone with muscles!" I blushed and giggled. Esme poked in, and praised my nails. I heard the bedroom door open.

"What are you yelling about, Alice?" I heard Edward ask from the doorway. Alice looked happy.

"Good! A man! Come here!" she ordered. Edward came over, looking a little nervous. He knew Alice too well to trust her anymore.

"We need someone to carry Bella. You have just volunteered for the job." She said. Edward looked relieved, and shrugged.

"Sure thing." He said. I blushed as he came over, and slipped his arms under me, and picked me up. I held his neck, to support myself. Alice was leading us out of the room.

"You'll be sleeping in here tonight, so mom can wash your things." Said Alice. She led us into another room. There were two king sized beds, and a lot of movies, books and music. I looked at her curiously.

"Who's room is this?" I asked. Alice giggled.

"Emmett and Jasper's." she said. "They insisted you stay here." I smiled.

"Whose bed?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Whichever." I said. Edward placed me in the bed closest to the window. I noticed a medical textbook on it.

"Well, that's Jasper's bed." Said Alice knowingly. I smiled at her suggestively, and she smirked.

"They'll be right back. They're gone to the grocery store. They know what you like." She said. I smiled and nodded. Em and Jazz always knew which food's I'd like. They knew my rules. I heard a door open and close. Alice and Rose said goodbye, and left. It was only Edward now. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and smiled at me. I smiled shyly back. I wondered why he was here. Just being polite?

"Emmett wants me here." He explained to me. I hadn't even asked. "He thinks you'll start tap dancing behind his back or something." He said laughing. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I also like you." Said Edward. "I wouldn't want you to be alone even if Em hadn't asked me to watch you." I smiled.

"I like you too Edward." I said politely. He smiled.

"We can be friends?" he asked. I giggled and nodded.

"Of course." I said. He smiled and hugged me gently, and I placed a small kiss on his cheek. He sat back down on the edge of my bed, smiling. So was I. I heard Emmett's loud footsteps coming up. He and Jasper came through the door a few seconds later. Jasper smiled when he saw me on his bed.

"No unapproved movement?" Emmett asked Edward. Edward rolled his emerald eyes.

"No Emmett, no unwanted escapades, parades or tap dances." He said. Emmett laughed.

"Good." He said. Edward waved at all three of us, and left the room. Jasper came over, and sat down next to me. We fit effortlessly in the huge bed, with loads of room to spare. He moved the textbook, and tossed it on the ground. Emmett was flicking through channels on the plasma T.V.

"Do you mind if we watch football?" he asked me. I shook my head. I liked football. Jasper smiled and kissed my hair. Emmett started the game, and we all watched. I cheered for the same team as my brothers, and we were all equally mad when the other team scored.

I was very tired again. Jasper noticed, and pulled down the thick blanket. He went into the washroom, and put his pyjamas on, which were simply a pair of boxers. I had seen my brothers in their underpants loads of times, so this didn't bother me in the slightest. Emmett came out, dressed the same way. He went and plopped down on his bed, watching the game again. Jasper slid me gently under the covers, and placed my head on a fluffy pillow. He laid down beside me, and hugged me. I snuggled into him, and fell asleep quickly.

**Review please!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rescue Me- Chapter 9**

Wake

"Someone get Carlisle." Said Jasper. I heard someone leave the room. What was going on? I ignored it, and tried to get back to sleep. I was just about to, when someone placed a hand on my forehead. It felt freezing. I stayed in my exhausted sleep state.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Edward ask.

"She's way too hot and won't wake up. We've been trying for twenty minutes. That's not good." Said Jasper. I had worried them again. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and looked up. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rose were all around me. I was in Jasper's bed, shivering, yet boiling hot. Jasper sighed in relief.

"Thank God." He said. I noticed it was light outside now. I stared at him sleepily. I didn't feel too well right now, and Jasper noticed.

"You're sick." He said. I grimaced, and turned back into my pillows. My ribs were still painless. Jasper moved me, and sat me up.

"You need to stay awake for a bit. You've slept a long time. Nearly fourteen hours. We gave you another shot, so you probably don't hurt." He said. I nodded. I was exhausted, and wanted to sleep. "You need to eat." I sighed. I wasn't hungry at all.

"What's the problem?" asked Carlisle, coming in looking worried. Jasper sighed.

"She wouldn't wake up. It took us 20 minutes." He said, looking at me. Carlisle came over and looked at me.

"She has a fever." He said. He pulled out a thermometer, and put it in my mouth. When it beeped, he frowned, and felt my head. He sighed.

"103.5." he said. Jasper frowned.

"That's too high." He said. Carlisle nodded.

"Take these." He said, pulling out a pill bottle. He handed me two pills, and a water bottle. I forced them down, and laid back on my pillows. He sighed.

"Do you feel sick at all?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm tired." I whispered. He nodded.

"Let her sleep it off." He said to Jasper and Em. "Nothing but a sheet though. And you need to eat first." He said. I nodded. He left, and Esme came back in with a small plate. Rose and Alice left, giving me some space. Esme handed me the fruit, and I ate slowly. She smiled when I finished it. I felt too full now. I sighed, and laid down on the pillows.

"Sleep, honey." Said Jasper kindly. I smiled.

"Sorry I scared you." I said. "I didn't even hear you." He smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it." He said. I smiled, as Emmett laid down beside me. I smiled, and snuggled into him. He felt cool, and I liked it. He looked alarmed at my heat. I noticed my hair had fallen out of its elastic, and was down my back. Edward shocked me by coming over, and tying it back again, with a lot of skill. Alice must have taught him. He left it in a messy bun again, and I smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered. He smiled.

"No problem. Alice gave me lessons when we were small." I smiled.

"I could see her doing that." I said quietly. Everyone chuckled. I closed my eyes, and tried to fall asleep. After a few minutes, I succeeded and fell into oblivion.

ooOoo

"Bella?" I heard. It was Carlisle's voice.

"Was she like this before?" he asked. I stayed silent and still. I couldn't move.

"Yes." Said Jasper. "Not this hot though." I felt something slide into my mouth. The thermometer. It beeped a few minutes later. I heard a sigh.

"104.2." he said. Jasper gasped.

"That's way too hot." He said worriedly.

"What do we do?" asked Alice, sounding scared. Carlisle sighed.

"I'll have to bring her to the hospital." He said. "She's worrying me. She's been sleeping all night, and still won't wake up. Her pulse and respirations are still slow."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Emmett worriedly.

"I don't know. She could just be exhausted, or it could be something else. Regardless, unless she wakes up in the next few minutes, I'm taking her in." he said. I heard someone sigh, and sit down next to me on the bed.

"Please wake up." I heard Edward say. He placed his arms under my back, and lifted me into a sitting position. I took a deep breath at the movement. I could move a bit now, so I opened my eyes. I wasn't tired anymore, just weak.

"Bella?" asked Emmett. I looked over at him, and frowned. He looked so scared. My head was pounding right now. I groaned, and closed my eyes. Edward sat me up further, making the ache spike. I sighed, and flopped back. He looked worried. And turned me around to hang off the edge of the bed. I leaned on his shoulder, burying my face in him. He blocked this intrusive light. Carlisle came over, and removed me reluctantly from Edward. I groaned, and fell back on the bed. I couldn't even hold myself up. Carlisle looked a little worried.

"Do you feel ok?" he asked.

"No." I croaked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel weak, and my head is killing me." I whispered. He sighed.

"You're fever's really high." He said. I nodded.

"You need to cool off. The meds didn't work, so we need to try something else." I looked at him tiredly.

"You need an ice bath." Said Jasper. I shrugged. That actually sounded nice.

"Jasper, bring her into your bathroom." Said Carlisle. He walked in with Alice and Rose. Jasper came over, and placed a hand on my forehead. Emmett just looked panicked. Jasper scooped me up, and placed me in his and Emmett's large bathroom. He kissed my forehead, and left me alone with Carlisle, Alice and Rose.

"Keep her in until she starts shivering." He said. Alice nodded, and Carlisle left. I knew he wouldn't leave the boys' room until he knew I was ok. I felt bad, making everyone panic. Rose came over, looking scared. She pulled off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in my bra and underpants. Alice was filling the tub with water. Rose placed me in the frigid water, and I gasped at the coldness of it. Alice looked sympathetic as I sat, wiggling in discomfort. She came and held my hand. I started to cry. The water was so cold it actually hurt. She looked sad.

"It'll be ok." She said. I sniffed and tried to stop the tears. Rose came over too.

"I'm so cold." I said. Alice nodded sympathetically.

"You were way too hot." Said Rose. "That was scary." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said. Rose rolled her eyes, and hugged me, even though I was soaked in freezing cold water.

"Stop saying that." She ordered, shaking her finger at me playfully. "You have no reason to be."

"Sorry." I said, not thinking. She sighed and rolled her eyes. I focussed on warm thoughts.

"Rose take her out." Said Alice worriedly. I hadn't even noticed I had started to shake so badly, the water was splashing. Rose dove her arms into the water, gasping at the temperature. She pulled me out, and Alice wrapped a towel around my shoulders. I stood there shaking as I dried off. She handed me a pair of cold pyjamas, and I put them on, feeling freezing. My skin was unnaturally pale, and my lips were almost blue. I was frozen. Alice looked concerned. I let Rose hug me, warming me slightly as I shook. Alice opened the door, revealing the three boys, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Edward looked a little concerned at my violent tremors. Rose led me out, and placed me on the bed. I was frozen. Despite Jasper's protests, I yanked the thick blanket up. He came over, and pulled it away. I groaned in frustration as he put the thermometer in my mouth. It beeped, and he was soothed.

"97.6." he said. I just shivered violently. He looked sympathetic. Edward came and sat on my bed. I sat myself up, and curled into a warming ball. Jasper sighed, and hugged me.

"Jesus! You're freezing." He said. I nodded. Emmett came over and placed a large hand on my small arm. He gasped and pulled away.

"Are you tired?" asked Jasper. I shook my head. I wasn't anymore. That little bath made me wake up. I shook violently for another two minutes before Jasper looked concerned.

"Put this back in." he said, brandishing the thermometer. I opened dutifully, and he placed it in. When it beeped, he frowned.

"97.1. It's dropping." He said. I shivered again, and Jasper put the blanket on me. I smiled happily, and he chuckled.

"You're all over the temperature charts." He said. I nodded. He stood up, and walked out, probably to go bother Carlisle some more about me. I sighed. Emmett went with him, leaving me with Alice, Rose and Edward. I shook under my covers, and they all frowned. Edward came and placed a hand on my back. He looked sad as he felt me. I knew I was pitifully thin, cold and bruised. I sat up, and looked at him. He smiled sadly, and hugged me. I relished his warmth and he wrapped us up in the blanket. He chuckled when I placed my cheek on his chest. He let me lean on him, and I could see Alice and Rose beaming, making me blush. I was falling asleep again as he rubbed my back soothingly. I closed my eyes, and I heard the door open, and Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme came in. Usually I'd be embarrassed, but I didn't even care right now. I was comfortable and warming up. Carlisle came over, smiling. I smiled back, only to frown when he took my blanket off. I cuddled closer into Edward, and he glared at his father.

"You're cold." He said. I nodded.

"Take her to your room. It's the warmest." Said Carlisle to Edward. Edward raised his eyebrows, and shrugged. Carlisle wrapped me in the blanket tightly, and Edward scooped me up effortlessly, and carried me out. He brought me into a different room, with a large bed and a black leather couch. There were CDs and books everywhere, and a large, expensive stereo system. He placed me on the bed, and took my blanket away. I shivered violently, and he placed me under the golden blankets on his bed. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. He just smiled before moving over to the CDs.

"Any preferences?" he asked. I shook my head. He just pressed play on his stereo. Clair de Lune filled the air, and I smiled. I loved this song.

"I like Debussy." I announced. He beamed, looking excited.

"Me too." He said. I nodded, and another violent shiver tore through me. He frowned and came back over. He slid under the blankets, and hugged me again. He looked at me carefully.

"Does this bother you?" he asked kindly. I shook my head.

"I trust you." I said simply. He smiled.

"I'm glad. We are friends after all." He said. I smiled.

"I've never really had friends before." I admitted. "None since Jazz and Emmett left."

"Well, you do now. Alice, Rose and I are your friends, not to mention those brothers of yours. They love you so much. They're so protective." He said. I smiled and nodded. As I shivered again, he held me closer.

"Go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." He said. I stared at him.

"In your bed?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Sure." He said. I blushed. "We're friends. You slept in Jasper's bed last night." He reasoned. I thought about it, and nodded. He smiled, and hugged me close. I noticed Clair de Lune was on replay. I smiled as I fell asleep in his arms, listening to the intricacy of the piano around me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rescue Me- Chapter 10**

Morning

**Here's chapter 10. Please read the note at the end. Enjoy!**

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice ask. I grumbled, and rolled over. The voice laughed, along with some others.

"Get up." Ordered the voice. I huffed, and opened my eyes. It was very bright out. I must have slept all day and night. I looked to my right, where the voice was coming from. Edward was there, with Jasper and a worried Emmett behind him. I smiled and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I croaked. Edward looked beside him.

"Ten." He said. I nodded. I had slept all day and night again.

"Why aren't you guys at school?" I asked. It was Monday.

"Have you been to school lately?" asked Jasper. I shook my head. Charlie made me drop out a few weeks ago when mom died.

"Well, it's the end of summer holidays." Said Jasper. I nodded again and smiled slightly. I noticed I didn't hurt again. I frowned and moved around. Edward chuckled.

"Dad's giving you shots while you sleep. It's much better than when you're awake." He said. I nodded. That was clever.

"Jasper?" asked a male voice from the doorway. We all turned to see Carlisle standing there. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked. I blushed and nodded. I'd felt really horrible before.

"That's good. Esme's worried sick." He said. I sighed. Another problem caused by me. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Don't feel bad." He said softly, coming over. "She loves you, and hates seeing you hurt like this." I nodded, and hugged him. He chuckled.

"Do you have the thermometer?" he asked Jasper. Jasper nodded and came at me with the thermometer. I opened dutifully, and waited for the beeps. Jasper looked happier at the numbers.

"97.8." he said. Carlisle nodded happily.

"Perfectly normal." He announced. Emmett looked relieved. He came and sat beside Carlisle, watching me closely. He looked so sad and upset. I sighed. Carlisle kissed my forehead and left again. Jasper was talking to Edward, and he was nodding. Jasper came over, and took off my blankets, and scooped me up. He carried me past Edward to the blue and white room again. He put me on the bed under the clean blankets, and sat down. Emmett came in, and sat beside me on the bed. Both of them just watched me, making me a little nervous. I looked between them, and they both sighed at the same time.

"What?" I asked quietly. Emmett looked at me with tears in his eyes. I was appalled at the tears.

"I was so scared." He whispered. Jasper came over and kissed my cheek before leaving, letting me and Em have some privacy.

"Sorry." I whispered. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Stop saying that. Nothing that's happened is your fault." He said. I sighed and nodded. I wanted to say sorry for saying sorry, but I knew that would be hypocritical.

"Ok." I said. He let his built up tear fall and hugged me.

"I should be the one apologizing." He said. I pulled back and frowned at him.

"No you shouldn't." I said forcefully. He smiled sadly.

"Yes I should. I didn't even know." He whispered.

"Emmett, you cannot beat yourself up because you didn't see what you weren't supposed to see. He hid it well, and I never told anyone." I said. He smiled sadly.

"I know, but Jazz and I are supposed to be your big brothers. We're supposed to protect you, and love you. We've hardly even seen you at all in an entire year. That's not very brotherly." He said sadly.

"Emmy, you are my brothers." I said quietly. I hated seeing him beating himself up over this. He didn't hit me.

"We should have seen it." He insisted.

"Emmy, stop it." I ordered forcefully. He looked up, smiling sadly. "You're not the one who hit me." I said. His smile disappeared, and he hugged me tightly, but not enough to actually hurt me. I leaned into him.

"Sorry." He said. "I'm so negative lately." I sighed, and didn't answer. Emmett was supposed to be fun and happy. Not so sad and pessimistic.

"I love you." I whispered brokenly. My tears were coming again. He was so sad. He looked scared at my tears as he hugged me. I stopped the tears, and let him hug me. I knew he was feeling protective right now.

"I love you too Bells." He said, equally as teary. I sighed and let him hold me up. When we broke away, Emmett looked me over carefully.

"You need food." He announced. "Lots of it." I snorted. Emmett and food was the classic pairing.

"Ok, Emmy." I said. He smiled.

"Come on." He said, scooping me up. "We'll visit Esme."

He carried me out the door, and down a few flights of stairs. We passed Alice on the way, and she came with us. She announced to me that when Emmett let me walk, we were going shopping. I tried to argue, but she cut me off with a glare. She went on happily about what clothes we would buy and what stores we'd visit. I decided that Alice was not one to be argued with. She may be tiny, but she was scary. She led us into the kitchen, where Esme was bustling around, looking worried. I felt bad, knowing it was my fault.

"Hi Esme!" cried Emmett. She jumped, and turned around. When she saw me, all her sadness went away, and Emmett sat me down. She came over and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but hug her back. She didn't say anything, but I knew she was glad I was out of bed. She also eyed my thinness. She turned back to the bowl she had been stirring, and continued with it. Alice and Emmett sat on either side of me, as Esme cooked waffles. She placed some in front of everyone, giving Emmett lots. He always ate a ridiculous amount, and I chuckled. He started immediately stuffing them in his mouth, making me and Alice frown. Esme pointedly ignored him. I ate slowly and calmly, just like Alice. We both finished our two by the time Emmett had eaten 4.

"Esme! Bella's done!" he cried. Esme nodded, and looked at him. She came over and plopped two more on my plate. Emmett smiled as I gawked at them. I was so full.

"Eat." Emmett ordered. Alice looked sympathetic. I looked at him incredulously, making him chuckle.

"You're too tiny. Eat." I sighed and cut a piece off the waffle. I forced down the first one, and then ate halfway through the second. I would be sick if I ate anymore. Just as I groaned and pushed the plate away, Jasper, Rose and Edward came down. They all looked sympathetic. I could not eat any more food. Esme giggled and took my plate. She dished some food for the other three, and let them eat. Jasper and Edward ate just as much as Emmett, but in a less animalistic fashion. Rose ended up eating three. When everyone was finished, Esme looked pleased.

"What's everyone doing today?" she asked, placing the dishes in the sink. Everyone shrugged.

"Rose and I wanted to do makeovers with Bella." Said Alice. Esme smiled at the scared look on my face.

"Makeovers?" I squeaked. Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Please, Bella?" she whined. She looked so depressed about it. I sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" she squealed as she hugged me. The others all laughed.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Esme. "Are you doing makeovers too?" she teased. Emmett's scared face was priceless.

"No way." He said forcefully. I giggled as I got a brilliant idea.

"Please, Emmy?" I asked. He looked at me, and I pouted. Jasper snorted at my classic baby face look.

"No Bella." He said, looking away.

"Emmy…" I trailed off, making my chin quiver pitifully. I could work wonders with Jasper and Emmett.

"Bella!" he complained, frowning at my sad face.

"I love you Emmy. Please? I want to see you in a dress." I said. He huffed, and shook his head. Alice was smiling, knowing he'd give in eventually.

"But Emmy I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you!" I said, my voice breaking sadly. It was taking all my willpower not to laugh. Even Esme found this funny. Emmett looked torn.

"Bellsy, do I have to?" he asked, looking reluctant.

"Yes." I said sadly. He looked at me and my sad face, and sighed. He shrugged reluctantly, and I beamed.

"Oh my God." Said Rose happily. "We will have so much fun." She announced menacingly. Emmett looked scared, and shot me a glare. I smiled happily.

"Thank you for spending quality time with me, Em." I said. He smiled, and nodded.

"Of course." He said. He looked at Jasper.

"What about Jazzy? Don't you want to spend time with him too?" he asked, looking at an appalled Jasper. Alice's face lit up.

"Oh please?!" she exclaimed. Jasper looked horrified. He shook his head, making Alice pout.

"Jasper, please?" she said in a whisper. Esme giggled at her daughter's persuasiveness. It was a gift of Alice's

"Sorry Alice." He said. Her pout turned into a glare and she huffed angrily. She looked at me for support. I looked down, and made tears come. Jasper looked appalled. My chin quivered as I looked up to him.

"Jazz, please?" I asked. He looked away from me and my tears.

"Bella…" he sighed. I looked up at him, and frowned worriedly.

"Don't you love us?" I asked. I pulled Alice over so she could pout with me. She did excellently. Jasper gaped, open mouthed. Emmett smirked.

"Of course I do." He said sadly. I smiled.

"Great! Then you'll come?" I asked. He groaned.

"I can love you both, and not degrade myself." He said. My chin quivered again.

"Quality time with your sister and girlfriend is not degrading." I said. He looked appalled at my interpretation of his words.

"I never said it was! I'm talking about makeup and dresses." He mumbled. I looked down, and let a tear fall. Emmett chuckled.

"Bella!" he groaned. I looked up at him hopefully.

"Please?" I whispered. He groaned, and nodded reluctantly. I beamed.

"I love you Jasper." I said. He looked a little put out.

"You'd better." He said darkly. I smiled sweetly.

"When are we starting?" I asked Alice. She smiled.

"Now." She said. Emmett and Jasper gaped.

"Can't we wait until after lunch?" they asked. Alice shook her head.

"Nope! We need to determine whether shopping is necessary. You two are kind of tall." She announced. They gaped at her. I laughed. Alice's face lit up.

"Edward?" she asked. Edward turned to her, looking scared.

"What would you say to participating in our little game, and spending some quality time with your dear sister and Bella?" she asked. He frowned.

"What would I have to do?" he asked. Alice smiled darkly.

"Be an official model, Edward." She said. He sighed.

"I'll pass." He said. Alice looked mad.

"Edward Cullen!" she yelled. He looked up, scared.

"You will participate!" she ordered. He sighed.

"Alice, please." He said. He was looking at me, and my laughing face.

"Don't 'Alice, please' me." She snapped. He sighed. "Bella is your newest friend, and she barely knows you. You need to bond." She said happily. He sighed, looking at me. I looked away. I didn't care if he wore a dress. I'd only demanded Jasper and Emmett because it would be funny.

"Can't we bond some other way? Like a movie or something?" he asked. Alice shook her head.

"Nope." she said simply. He sighed and shrugged. I beamed.

"Fine." He grumbled. I giggled, and he flashed a crooked grin at me.

"Awesome!" cried Rose. I smiled at her. She looked completely manic with glee.

"Boys, upstairs now." She announced. She stopped Emmett, and pointed at me. Emmett picked me up and carried me upstairs. He brought me into a very pink room, with a lot of clothes scattered around. There were four doorways located throughout it. This must be Alice's room. Alice beamed, and sat the boys on her bed. She insisted that she, Rose and I be given proper chairs to sit on. I was smiling hugely at the scared boys. Alice went and closed the door to her room, and opened up the other three. One was a large pink bathroom, with cosmetics and hair things scattered everywhere. Another was her closet, which was huge; bigger than my old bedroom. The other seemed to lead into another bedroom.

"That's my room." Said Rose to me. I smiled. "Yours joins on the other side of mine too." She said. That was neat. We all had adjoining rooms. Alice smiled manically, and snapped her fingers.

"Jazzy, help Bella into my lovely closet." She said. Jasper carried me into the closet, and placed me on a bench in there. Alice turned to me, and smiled happily.

"Which one?" she asked, gesturing to the large line up of dresses. She was looking me over, and looking to the dresses. She sighed, and picked one up for herself and Rose. She tossed a red one at Rose, and kept a purple one for herself. She looked at me again, and smiled.

"Blue." She said. I shrugged. She went over to the blue section of her dresses, and picked one out. It was deep royal blue with an empire waistline. It looked like it would fit perfectly. She smiled, and looked at Jasper.

"Out." She ordered. Jasper nodded and left the closet. Alice smiled sweetly at the boys and slammed the door in their scared faces.

"Here." She said happily, putting on the dress. She handed me a pair of leggings to go under it, and hide the marks. My arms were fine now, only having been bruised, not cut. The back covered all the marks on my back artfully. I actually liked it. She beamed and clapped.

"Perfect!" she said. I smiled hesitantly. "Blue is so your colour." She said. She smiled again before disappearing. She came out seconds later with Rose. They were both in their dresses, with matching shoes. Alice passed me a pair of flats to go with mine. I was thankful. I slowly stood up, testing myself. Alice looked pleased. She bounced over and flung the door open. The guys smiled politely, still looking terrified for their own dress up session. I knew Alice was going to go all out, putting them in ridiculous outfits. This was a one-time offer. I knew none of them would ever agree to it again. Emmett came over, and smiled at me. He picked me up, and placed me on the bed, in his spot. He took my chair happily.

"Let's get this done." He said, looking uncharacteristically determined. Alice giggled. Rose went and kissed his cheek.

"You will be so pretty." She said in a sing song voice. His smile faltered. Alice came out with a pink, frilly dress. I snorted with laughter.

"It's the biggest one we have." She said to him. He huffed angrily, and went into the closet. I noticed Rose had the other choices on her arm. She handed a turquoise one to Jasper, and a black one to Edward. Jasper sighed looking extremely embarrassed, and went into Alice's bathroom. Edward walked silently into Rose's bedroom. Just as he closed the door, I heard Emmett cursing.

"Damn it! What the hell is this for?!" he cried. "Rose!" Rose giggled and went in. I heard her snort in laughter.

"What did you do?" she asked. He huffed audibly. Alice had a hand over her mouth.

"Babe, that goes on your shoulder." Said Rose kindly. He grumbled.

"No, the other one." She instructed. I heard her sigh, and he huffed again.

"There. That ties around the waist." She said. He grunted in acknowledgement.

"No, Em. That's for your hair." She said. I could tell Emmett was frustrated now.

"I am not wearing a pink hair piece." He grumbled.

"Oh yes you are. I'll only ever see this once, so we're doing this right." She said. He sighed. Rose came out, looking amused. She gave me a thumbs up, and opened the door. I clamped a hand over my mouth, laughing hysterically. So was Alice. Emmett looked absolutely ridiculous. He had on the most girlish dress I had ever seen. It was hot pink, with frills down to the knees. There was a large band around the waist with a bow at the back. It had crossing spaghetti straps, explaining his confusion. His extreme muscles made the dress bulge in the wrong places, making it look much worse. Somehow, Rose had managed to attach the matching bow in his short hair. He was very embarrassed. He looked at me and beamed.

"Happy now?" he asked sarcastically. I nodded.

"Let's go!" he called to the other two. I heard a sigh, and the bathroom door opened. Jasper poked his head out. I smiled sweetly.

"Come on." I said. He sighed and stepped out. His jaw dropped as he saw Emmett. Jasper didn't look half as bad as he did. The dress was mid-calf length on him, and fit him decently. It still looked silly, but not half as bad as his burly twin. Emmett smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Dude!" he yelled. "We're so hot." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jasper. Jasper smirked, and went over to Alice.

"We should go to prom like this." He said. Alice snorted.

"Oh yeah." She said sarcastically. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled, and then frowned at Rose's door.

"Edward!" she called.

"Hold on!" he yelled. I smirked. Two seconds later, the door opened to reveal Edward. Even in a dress, he still looked good. It was so weird. The dress looked a little funny on his muscular form, but he looked good. Alice smiled.

"Perfect." She said. She smiled happily.

"Bella, come here." She said. I slowly stood up, and walked over to her. Emmett looked wary as I walked. He thought I would hurt myself. She smiled, and plopped me down on a chair. Rose went away, and came back with two baskets of makeup. I stared at it. I hated makeup. Alice smiled, and started on my face. Rose brushed my hair gently, leaving it down. She smiled as Alice finished.

"Voila!" she cried. I smiled hesitantly. Emmett smiled.

"Looking good." He said, winking at me. I laughed at him. Alice beamed.

"Rose and I are done already. Your turn!" she cried to Emmett. He looked appalled. Alice smiled, and went at his face with some liquid foundation. He huffed as she applied it. Rose moved to Jasper. He looked wary as Rose smirked. She applied some of the same foundation to Jasper. Edward was watching in horror. He glanced at me.

"Is there anything they won't do if you ask them?" he asked, referring to Em and Jazz. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said. Emmett laughed.

"Probably not." He said. I smiled. I loved my brothers. Emmett groaned as Alice applied lipstick and mascara. Rose was doing the same for Jasper. When they were both done, they stepped away from their subjects, and admired them. They looked even worse than before. Emmett looked like an absolute fool. I chuckled. Alice clapped excitedly.

"Go sit with your sister." She ordered. Jasper and Emmett came and sat on either side of me. I hugged them.

"You look ridiculous." I said happily. They both smiled.

"Be happy we love you." Said Jasper darkly. I smirked.

"No one else I have ever known would have agreed to this." I said. Emmett smiled, and kissed my hair.

"Careful." I warned. He smiled. "You have lipstick." I said. He grimaced. I looked over to see both Alice and Rose attacking Edward with brushes and creams. He looked disgusted as they applied it all. When they were done, Alice beamed. He still looked good, even after being shoved in a dress and painted like a clown. Nothing could make him look bad. He smiled, and came to sit down. Alice and Rose plopped between me and Em and Jasper.

"Mom!" called Alice loudly. I heard footsteps coming up. Emmett looked so embarrassed. Esme came in, beaming. She laughed happily at the sight of the boys.

"Good job." She said, eying them. They all smiled at her kindly. Esme took out a camera from behind her back, and their smiles fell.

"Oh no." said Edward, getting up. Esme smiled menacingly.

"Sit down." She ordered. Edward frowned, and sat back down. Esme beamed.

"Say cheese!" she ordered. Everyone complied. She took a few, just to be safe.

"Ok, only boys now!" she said. Emmett, Edward and Jasper all got up, and stood beside us. She snapped a picture happily.

"Ladies!" she called. Alice and Rose bolted over, and sat on my side. We smiled, and she snapped the picture.

"Perfect." She said. We all smiled as she left.

"Can we take this off?" asked Jasper. Alice nodded.

"We got what we wanted." She said. I smiled.

"We should take these off too." She said reluctantly. We waited as Emmett quickly tore off his dress, and put his pants back on. Jasper and he were done at the same time. Alice, Rose and I went in the closet after Emmett and changed back into our pyjamas. Edward came out last, fully clothed and clean. Jasper and Emmett still had their makeup on. They wordlessly went to Alice's bathroom and washed their faces. They came out looking normal. I beamed.

"Thanks guys!" I called happily. Emmett smirked, and came over to pick me up. I rolled my eyes and let him. I knew it made him feel better. Alice followed as he brought me into my bathroom.

"Want to wash your face?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I didn't wear makeup. I washed it all off, and Alice sighed.

"You'll learn." She said. I smiled.

"I hate feeling painted." I said softly. Emmett laughed.

"Me too!" he said. I beamed at him.

"Let's go." He said. He picked me up again, and sat me on my bed. I knew I needed to rest a lot. I couldn't overdo it. I lay down on my pillows happily.

"Alice?" I asked. She came over smiling.

"We need to put those on someone's Facebook." I said. She giggled, while the boys looked appalled.

"No!" cried Edward. He looked scared.

"Only real men wear dresses." I said. He gawked at me, and I smirked.

"Huh." He said, looking stunned. He shrugged. Alice smiled at his passiveness. I glanced at the clock. Shockingly, that little makeover session had taken a few hours. It only felt like minutes. Emmett smiled. It was already 12:30.

"Lunch time!" he said happily. I sighed. I was still full from breakfast. He smiled at me.

"Food!" he said. He scooped me up again, and carried me down the stairs. Alice laughed at my expression. I would burst from all this food he was making me eat.

"Hi Esme!" he cried again, just like this morning.

"Hello, dear." She said. She looked amused. Everyone sat down. Esme smiled, and placed a bowl of soup and some sandwiches in front of everyone. Emmett smiled and handed me a spoon. I ate dutifully, even though I was not the least bit hungry. I ate some of a sandwich before groaning and stopping. Emmett's eyes narrowed.

"Eat." He said. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to make me sick?" I asked incredulously. He huffed and turned around. I smiled as Jasper rolled his eyes again.

"She's full, Emmett. She doesn't eat as much as you do." He said. Emmett looked at me again.

"I know." He said. He patted his middle happily. I smirked. He finished his food, and smiled. He reached over and took the rest of mine. I laughed.

"Can't let it go to waste, now can I?" he asked, stuffing a whole half a sandwich in his mouth. I gaped at him, as did Rose.

"Emmett!" she said angrily. He swallowed, and looked repentant.

"Sorry." He said. Rose huffed.

"We've talked about table manners before." She said. He looked down. "Your siblings eat like normal people." She accused.

"Well, I can't wait when it comes to food." He said proudly. She rolled her eyes.

"No kidding." She mumbled, turning back to her own sandwich. Emmett was watching me again. He did this a lot. I turned and smiled at him. He was frowning again.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He said. I sighed and looked ahead again. He was always watching me sadly.

"Are you tired?" asked Esme caringly, looking me over. I shook my head.

"Well, you should rest anyways." She said worriedly. "Carlisle said its better that way." I smiled. She was so caring and concerned. Emmett finished his food off, and immediately scooped me up. I smiled at him as he carried me upstairs. He laid me gently in my bed, where he sat down beside me. He lay down, watching me.

"Am I interesting?" I asked. He smiled.

"I guess so." He said happily. I smiled, and moved closer to him. I had a lot to think about right now. He looked curious.

"What?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He smirked.

"I know that look you had." He said. "What's up?" I sighed. He knew everything about me.

"Nothing." I said. "Just thinking." He looked at me.

"About what?" he asked. I sighed.

"Everything." I said. He sighed and hugged me.

"I love you." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said quietly.

"I missed you a lot you know." He said. I smiled.

"Me too." I whispered. He hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry we left." He whispered. I sighed. He was feeling so guilty.

"Don't be. You have a life too." I said. He frowned.

"If we had stayed, he'd never have done any of this." He whispered. I felt tears prickling in my eyes.

"Don't feel guilty. You didn't do anything wrong." I whispered. He looked sad.

"I'll never forgive myself." He said. I stared at him. He smiled sadly, and kissed my forehead.

"At least you got there when you did." I said. He looked mad again. "He was getting worse and worse."

"Bastard." He snarled. I cringed. I had a lot of experience with anger, and I didn't like it. Emmett patted my back gently.

"Did he really do it that often?" he whispered. I sighed.

"Do what?" I asked darkly. Emmett sighed.

"All of it." He whispered. I sniffed.

"Yes." I said quietly. He frowned again.

"We could have stopped him." Said Emmett sadly. I shook my head.

"No one stops him in a rage. Me and mom both couldn't hold him off." I said. He frowned at the mention of mom too.

"I miss her." He said quietly. My chin quivered. Mom had meant the world to me. She kept me safe from Charlie as long as she possibly could. She had died for me.

"Me too." I whispered. Emmett held me closer, looking protective. Emmett always wanted his family safe and happy. Knowing he could have possibly prevented this was eating at him. "She died for me." I said. He sighed, and I saw a tear fall. He kissed my head.

"She never could have lived with herself if she hadn't tried. Knowing what he did would have killed her. She loved you." He said sadly. "You were her baby." I sniffed sadly.

"So were you." I said. He looked sadder than ever.

"I know." He whispered raggedly. I sighed.

"She loved you too." I said. He smiled sadly.

"What did he do to her?" he asked. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm not even sure. He was drunk, and coming onto me, and she got upset. He told her to get me ready, and she said no. He asked her again, and she refused. He lunged at her, and she pushed me out of the doorway. She screamed at me to run, but I couldn't." I whispered. Emmett looked like he wanted to cry. "I couldn't just leave her there with him. I tried to pry him off of her, but he was relentless. I had never seen him so mad before. I screamed and screamed at him to stop. He just kept hitting her. He did it with his bare hands and brute force." I said. This was bringing back a lot of memories. "There was blood all over the living room. Everywhere. By the time he realized what he'd done, she was dead. He saw me, and panicked. I was still screaming blue murder at him. He came over, and told me if I ever said anything I'd get what was coming to me. Then he smiled at me and told me to get ready for him." I said. Emmett's eyes were closed, and a few tears had escaped. He crushed me to him, and I cried. He shushed me sadly.

"It's over now." He said. I nodded.

"He still did it." I said sadly. He sighed and nodded.

"I know, honey. He won't touch you again." He said softly.

"She was begging him to stop." I said quietly. "She didn't want to die, Em." My voice was breaking again. His chin quivered the same way mine did. I could tell he wanted to cry right now, but wasn't because of me. I looked up at him. Tears were building up now.

"It's ok to cry." I whispered. He looked at me, and smiled sadly. He let his tears fall, and so did I. No one came up to check on us while we cried. They probably thought we had fallen asleep. Emmett played in my hair as he cried softly. I knew he was really upset. I hadn't seen him cry since he had fallen off his bike and scraped the whole side of his face when he was seven. Even then, it was only for a few minutes. Never for this long. He looked so protective and helpless. I knew he wanted to take away all the things Charlie had done over the years, and was upset helpless that he couldn't. Not being able to comfort and soothe worried him. It's what he was good at. Emmett always was a compassionate and caring person. He wanted everyone happy, and the idea that the people who were so close to him, his own mother and little sister, were so hurt and sad scared him. He had always hated my tears, no matter how minor. If I cried because someone stole my shovel in the sandbox, he'd be the one to stomp over and snatch it back for me, and kiss my cheek soothingly, before telling off the little kid who had taken it. It was just the way he was. Protective, compassionate, caring and selfless. I sighed as he held me. I closed my eyes, and was almost asleep when a knock sounded on the door. I kept my sleepy eyes shut.

"Come in." said Emmett in a sad voice. He was still crying.

"Are you ok?" I heard Jasper say softly. The door closed, and he came over. I felt the other side of the bed sink down, and he ran a hand through my hair.

"No." said Emmett, sounding depressed. Jasper sighed.

"What happened?" he asked softly. I knew it worried him to see Emmett in tears too. Emmett wasn't one for crying.

"We were just talking." Said Emmett softly. I was sure I looked completely asleep now. Jasper felt my forehead. He sighed sadly.

"About what?" he asked. Emmett sighed.

"Everything." He said sadly. Jasper sighed, and lay down.

"Is she ok?" he asked. Emmett sighed.

"I don't know, Jasper." He said sadly. "She seems ok, but I don't know. If I had been through that, I sure as hell wouldn't be." I felt Jasper kiss my hair. They were both so affectionate.

"She's strong." He said. Emmett sniffed.

"She told me what happened to mom." He said softly. Jasper jerked up.

"Jesus." He said. Emmett nodded.

"I want to rip his head off." Said Emmett angrily. "He was so ruthless." He said. Jasper sighed. I felt sad. I didn't want him crying too.

"What did he do?" asked Jasper softly. I was so near sleep now. Emmett sighed.

"He wanted to… you know." He said. Jasper growled softly, and nodded. "Mom told him no. She told Bella to get out when he started getting violent, and pushed her out of the living room. She told her to run, but she didn't. She said she just couldn't leave her there alone with him. He used his bare hands, Jazz." He said softly. "Nothing else but pure, brute strength. She tried to stop him, but he just kept going. By the time he realized what he'd done it was too late. She said there was blood everywhere. She screamed and screamed, and he told her to get ready. You know what comes next." He said. I felt sad. I knew he was crying again.

"Fuck." Said Jasper softly and tearfully. I felt terrible. They were both crying, and Jasper was swearing, which was never a good sign. He never liked yelling or vulgarity. He felt there were other ways to deal with a problem.

"I know." Said Emmett brokenly. He cried some more, and held me closer. I was still limp and half asleep.

"No wonder she was so scared that night." Said Jasper. "With those pills. She relived the whole thing over again." He whispered. Emmett groaned sadly.

"What kind of brothers are we?" he asked. Jasper sighed. "How the fuck do you miss something like this?" asked Emmett.

"I don't know how we did, Em. He probably threatened them so they wouldn't tell us." Said Jasper. "Mom probably just wanted to protect us. She would have kept quiet to keep us happy." He said. Emmett sighed.

"What the fuck?" said Emmett sadly. Jasper sighed, and placed the back of his hand on my tearstained cheek. He wiped a small tear away, and kissed my cheek. These two were like the father I never had.

"We'll all be ok, Em." He soothed. Emmett just sniffed sadly.

"Can we be sure of that? Look at what he did. He was supposed to love her and care for her. Not rape her, beat the living shit out of her, and murder her mother in front of her." Said Emmett angrily. "And he's still out there." He said darkly. I repressed a shudder. Jasper sighed.

"I don't know, Em." He said exasperatedly. "I hope so."

"Me too." Whispered Emmett.

"Are you staying up here?" asked Jasper sadly. I felt Emmett nod resolutely. I knew he wouldn't leave me now.

"Make sure she sleeps." Said Jasper. "As much as she insists she's ok, she's not. Broken and bruised ribs are not ok in my books." He said. Emmett nodded.

"We just need to be there for her." Said Jasper, getting out of the bed. "Help her as much as we can. Carlisle and Esme love her already, and so do Alice, Rose and Edward. She has everyone supporting her and helping her through this. We need to be the big brothers we were supposed to be all along. Let her know we all love her." He said. I felt him kiss my forehead, and get up again.

"Make sure she isn't too hot or cold either." He warned. Emmett nodded. I felt him slide out of the bed, and slowly pulled down the covers and sheets. He readjusted the pillows more comfortably, and pulled up the blankets. He hugged me again, and I snuggled closer. I missed having people to love and trust. Emmett sighed, and placed a kiss on my hair. I was almost fully asleep now.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sadly, just as I drifted off into nothingness.

**A/N: Sorry about all the falling asleep chapter endings!!! I've tried and tried to cut them off somewhere else, but the events of this story took place so quickly that there's nothing else in between incidents. Bella never gets a break in this story, although this was a lighter chapter. Please don't kill me for putting her to sleep again! It's just the easiest and most sensible way to keep this story going smoothly. Ever since the first person commented on it, I talked to my friend to ask if there was anything else I could use as a chapter ending, and she was stumped too. She said that it was very intense in a short timeframe, and that sleep was almost the only relief from that. Sorry, but cutting it off anywhere else would result in confusion and/or major cliff-hangers! If you want those more than sleepy endings, let me know and I'll arrange it, but I'm sure most people don't want an overload of suspense. Some is ok, but cutting the chapters anywhere else would result in major cliffies! **

**Reviews are needed for next chapter posting!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rescue Me- Chapter 11**

No

I woke in the earlier part of the next morning. Emmett was right beside me, not even in his pyjamas. He really hadn't left at all. I smiled and let him hold me. He had me like a teddy bear, and I felt safe. He sighed, and opened his eyes sleepily. He immediately looked down to me. He smiled sadly.

"Hi." I said. He kissed my forehead.

"Hey." He whispered. I smiled sadly, and laid back down. He frowned.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Yeah." I whispered. He nodded.

"Are you hungry?" he asked quietly. I shook my head. I didn't want to eat just yet. He nodded.

"Ok." He said. I hugged him hard, and he sighed. I was still sad from yesterday. He would always blame himself.

"It's not your fault." I said, frowning at him. He sighed and nodded.

"I know." He said softly. I smiled.

"Good." I said. He smiled.

"Want to go downstairs?" he asked. I shrugged, and he smiled. He scooped me up carefully, and carried me out the door. I was still in my clothes from yesterday too. Emmett carried me down, into the living room. I looked, and saw Edward was there, scrolling through his iPod. He smiled as we came in, and Emmett went and placed me beside him, sitting on my other side. He looked at the TV and flicked through the channels. Edward turned off the music.

"Where is everyone?" asked Emmett. Edward shrugged.

"Jasper's upstairs reading something, Alice and Rose are gone for a bit, mom's shopping and dad's at work." He said. Emmett nodded.

"Where'd Alice and Rose go?" he asked, frowning. Edward shrugged.

"I think they might have gone with mom. They like grocery shopping for some reason." He said, grimacing. I laughed.

"You don't like grocery shopping?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I hate it." He said darkly. I smiled, and he flashed me a crooked grin, making me blush.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked. I shrugged. I didn't care what we did. I was content to just sit here doing nothing. He smiled and went over to the cabinet of DVDs. He grabbed one out of the discs out and popped it in the player. Emmett stood up.

"I'm getting food." He announced. I smiled and he beamed.

"You sure you're not hungry?" he asked. I shook my head. He smiled and nodded.

"Tell me when you are." He said. I nodded. Edward had chosen Scary Movie 4. I snorted at this. It was so stupid, yet funny. He thought so too. He turned to me.

"Have you seen this one?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. He grinned.

"They're so stupid, yet so funny." He said, shaking his head.

"I know." I said. We turned back to the movie. We watched for another 30 minutes, laughing at certain parts. Emmett still wasn't back. I assumed he was singlehandedly devouring the contents of the kitchen. At one particularly funny part, Edward laughed loudly. I smiled.

"This is so stupid." I said quietly. He nodded. I heard footsteps coming, and Jasper came down the stairs. He smiled at the two of us.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I smirked.

"Watching Scary Movie 4." I said happily. He snorted.

"Oh God." He said, laughing. He came and sat on my other side. He found it funny too. You couldn't help but laugh. Emmett came back. He had changed and showered. I smiled as he came back in. The movie was almost done now. When it finished, we all were laughing.

"What a stupid movie." I said. They all nodded. Emmett beamed.

"Stupid, but priceless." He said. I smiled.

"I wonder how much they paid them to do that." I said. Jasper chuckled.

"It should have been a hell of a lot. Not many people would embarrass themselves like that for cheap." He said. I nodded. He was right. It took guts to do that.

"Can I change?" I asked, looking at Emmett. He smiled and nodded. He picked me up, and carried me up the stairs. He brought me into the blue room, and smiled. He placed me on the bed.

"Wait here." He said. I nodded. He went through the adjoining door to Rose's room, and came back with an outfit. He handed it to me.

"They shopped for you while we were sleeping yesterday." Said Emmett. I gawked at him.

"There's no stopping her is there?" I asked, referring to Alice. Emmett laughed loudly.

"Not really." He said. I smiled as he handed it to me, and left the room. I was able to get dressed easily and without problems. When I was dressed, I threw my hair up, and Emmett came back.

"Come on." He said, smiling. "We'll watch another one." I smiled. These were so funny. He picked me up, and brought me back to the couch. Jasper and Edward had grabbed chips and popcorn. Emmett placed me in the spot I was in before, and plopped a chip bowl on my lap. He smiled and Edward pressed play. It was number 3 this time. We all laughed at the funny parts. Halfway through, the front door opened.

"Hello?" called Esme. We all burst out laughing as a funny part came on. She poked her head in and smiled.

"Hey." She said. "What are you watching?" Edward smirked.

"Scary Movie 3." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Those are the dumbest movies ever." She said. Edward shrugged.

"Where's Alice and Rose?" asked Jasper. Esme smiled.

"Shopping." She said. Emmett got up.

"Need any help with bags?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I didn't get lots. You watch that stupid movie." She said. He smiled and sat back down. Esme picked up her few bags and went to the kitchen. We were nearing the end of this one too. Just as the credits came on, there was a loud knock on the door. Edward frowned and got up. We waited as he went to answer it. We were close, so we could hear everything. He opened it slowly. I heard him growl softly. It was a bizarre, but scary noise.

"Get the fuck off my property." He snarled. Emmett and Jasper frowned. Esme came out.

"Edward? Who is it?" she asked.

"Stay there." He instructed her. I heard a small laugh.

"Where is she?" I heard the voice ask. I tensed. It was a horribly familiar voice. One I had lived with for 17 years. Emmett's eyes narrowed and Jasper jumped up. Esme looked confused.

"Get away from my house." Snarled Edward again. Esme looked a little upset at his rudeness. I had tears in my eyes now. Emmett hugged me.

"Who is that?" she asked. Emmett sighed.

"My father." He hissed. She frowned angrily.

"I'll call Carlisle." She said. Emmett nodded. Esme snatched the cordless and dialled the hospital number.

"Dr. Cullen, please." She said. "No, now. It's an emergency." She argued. "Thank you."

"Where is she!?" yelled Charlie.

"You won't touch her again." Said Edward.

"What did she tell you?!" he yelled.

"She told us nothing. We saw what you did." He snarled. Charlie grumbled. He and Edward exchanged a few choice words. Esme sighed in relief.

"Carlisle!" she cried. "No, everything's not ok! He's here!" I heard Carlisle ask something.

"Charlie Swan!" she said hysterically.

"Please come home. Edward's talking with him now." She said fearfully. Jasper went over to the doorway.

"Emmett…" I said, trailing off in fear. He hugged me.

"It's ok." He soothed. I was shaking now.

"How the fuck did you get this address?" snarled Jasper.

"Well hello to you too Jasper." Said Charlie sarcastically. Jasper snarled.

"I'm the Chief of Police. I have access." He said.

"Leave." Said Jasper. Charlie laughed.

"Not without what's mine." He said. I heard them gasp.

"You sick fuck." Said Edward angrily. "You beat and rape her, and then have the nerve to ask for her back?!" he yelled. Esme looked scared now.

"Oh, I'm not asking. I'm ordering, or rather the courts are." He said happily. My stomach clenched. Emmett looked scared now.

"Fuck you." Said Jasper angrily. Esme had tears in her eyes.

"Jasper." Scolded Charlie. "Is that any way to speak to your father?" he asked mockingly. Jasper growled.

"You are no father of mine. You are a violent rapist and murderer." He said. Charlie roared in rage. I cried loudly as I heard a loud bang. Esme screamed.

"Fuck you!" cried Edward.

"Who the fuck are you, anyways!?" demanded Charlie angrily, clearly frustrated with his presence.

"This is my house. Get the fuck away from it." He said simply. Charlie laughed.

"I'm a cop. I can go where I want." He said. Edward snarled.

"Have a warrant?" he asked. Charlie laughed.

"Nope. I have custody papers." He said. I whimpered and clung to Emmett. He looked shocked. I heard some more vehicles pull up outside.

"What the hell!?" I heard Rose yell. Emmett looked panicked. He let me go and ran to the door. I knew Rose would gladly have a go at Charlie. She would definitely lose, but she'd try, and Emmett knew that. I watched out the window as he shoved past Charlie, and went to Rose and Alice, who had gotten out of the car.

"Get back in there." He said, gesturing to Alice's Porsche. They both nodded and wheeled around and went back in, locking the car doors. Charlie smirked at Emmett's worry. Carlisle leaped out of his Mercedes, and walked over.

"Leave." He ordered. Charlie laughed.

"I want my daughter." He said. Carlisle looked mad.

"No." he said simply. Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Argued Charlie. He thrust the papers at Carlisle, who looked upset.

"You won't take her back." He insisted. Charlie laughed.

"Oh yes I will. I'll go in there and get her myself if I have to." He threatened. I whimpered softly. I was terrified. Esme looked scared too. She came over and hugged me.

"We love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Where is she?" asked Charlie again. No one answered him.

"Ok, I'm searching the suspicious residence." He said simply. Carlisle gaped as Charlie stormed in. They all ran in after him. Charlie's massive form came in the living room, where Esme was hugging me. I was sobbing now.

"Aw, how cute." Said Charlie sarcastically.

"Leave me alone." I said. He laughed.

"Nope." He said happily. He came over and pried me off of Esme. I screamed and thrashed out of his grip. He looked angrier.

"Let's go." He snarled. I shook my head. Jasper came over and hugged me.

"NOW!" he boomed. I shuddered. Alice and Rose had come back in now, and snuck around us. They looked horrified. He came over, and made to grab me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. He smirked and grabbed me anyways. He gripped my upper arm hard, and forced me over to the door. Emmett was screaming behind him, as was Jasper. I was struggling against him as he pulled. He growled, and picked me up. I screeched as he ran me over to his police cruiser.

"PUT HER DOWN!" screamed Emmett. I could tell he was scared. Charlie tossed me in the back of the car, and jumped in the front before anyone could reach him. I screamed and sobbed. He turned and looked at me menacingly, locking the doors. I tried to open the door, to no avail. Emmett came over and tried to wrench the door open. Charlie laughed darkly, and sped off down the driveway. I was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"Fuck you." I said. He turned to me, looking livid.

"Say that again, bitch." He snarled. I looked at him.

"Fuck you!" I yelled. He growled, and turned as he drove. I felt his hand slap me.

"You'll get it worse than that when we get home." He threatened. I cried harder. He turned on his sirens and sped back to our old house. He pulled in the driveway, and yanked me out of the car. He quite literally threw me inside. He stomped over, and slapped me again. I tried to run, but he caught me. He threw me into the living room, which was filthy again. My ribs were throbbing painfully.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he screamed. I cried harder. I didn't care what he did to me, as long as I got out of here. He came over and kicked me, making me lose my breath. I fell to the floor, and he yanked me back up.

"You are never to leave again!" he yelled. "They all know!" he screamed. I thrashed violently, managing to tear away from him. He roared in rage and grabbed me by the hair. I screamed as he pulled it back.

"Do you want what your mother got?" he snarled. I cried.

"I don't care!" I screamed. His eyes flashed. He slapped me again.

"Keep it up and that's what's coming." He threatened. I really didn't care if he killed me anymore. I needed out of here. I sobbed as he tossed me to the floor.

"Make me food." He ordered. I sat on the floor and shook my head. He roared and slapped me again. I had a dark bruise already.

"Move it." He said. I shook my head. I would not do anything for him. He snarled.

"Do you want to drag your brothers into this?" he threatened. I shuddered.

"They'll kill you." I whispered. He snorted.

"When hell freezes over." He snarled. I laughed humourlessly.

"Well it must be getting cold then." I said shrugging. He roared and flew at me. I moved out of his way, making him angrier. He was in a rage again. I shuddered, knowing I couldn't stop him now. He was out of control. He flew at me again I felt his fist hit my face, and I screamed. I slapped at him, and he got angrier. He gripped my wrists and kneed me in the ribs again. I whimpered. I couldn't breathe properly. He let go of one hand and slapped me.

"Listen to me you little bitch." He snarled. "Do as I say." I shook my head. Let him kill me. I didn't give a shit. I didn't want this again. It was too much. He roared and picked me up. He threw me to the other side of the room. It hurt worse than the stairs incident. My head hit the floor hard, making my vision falter. I looked over and saw he was livid. He picked me up again, and slapped me.

"Upstairs." He ordered. I screamed and shook my head. I was already so sore. I was happy there was no blood yet.

"Oh yes." He said. To my complete horror, he got up, and dragged me kicking and screaming all the way upstairs. He was too strong to resist. He threw me on his bed. Not again, was all I could think. He came over, and tried to rip off my clothes. I screamed, slapped, punched, kicked and bit everything I could. He looked mad.

"Fuck!" he screamed in frustration. He slapped me again. "Stop it!"

"NO!" I screeched. He roared and tried harder to undress me. He was slapping and hitting me the entire time, trying to get me naked. I screamed and screamed. He was cursing in pure rage. It was already getting dark outside now. I heard someone pull up to the house, but Charlie was oblivious. I heard the door open, and someone came in. I knew it wasn't Emmett. This person was too quiet.

"Chief?" I heard someone call. I screamed again. Charlie seemed oblivious to the visitor. He was too consumed by his lust and anger. I heard someone running upstairs because of the noise I was making.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screeched again. The door flew open.

"Chief?" said a younger man, looking scared. The deputy. "Char- WHAT THE HELL?!" he cried. Charlie was still trying to get me undressed. The man came over and yanked him off.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked. Charlie roared and lunged at me again. The man looked at me and gasped.

"Your daughter?!" he asked incredulously. Charlie was livid and only had eyes and ears for me. I jumped up painfully, sobbing. I had new bruises everywhere, and my arm was bleeding. I didn't look at that. I had cut it pretty deeply on the bed frame. I was dizzy as hell too, from him throwing me across the room. Not to mention the budding migraine. I sobbed as the deputy put Charlie in cuffs, and left him in the bedroom. He chased after me.

"Jesus Christ!" he said when he saw me. He came running forward and I panicked.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screeched. He stopped immediately, and backed off.

"You need a doctor." He said. I sobbed, and bolted towards the door.

"No!" he cried, running after me. I made it to Charlie's cruiser, and slid in. The deputy banged on the window.

"Stay here." He ordered. I was panicking. I started the car, and he panicked. I hit the gas.

"Fuck!" he shouted. I saw him run to his car, and pick up his radio. I heard it through Charlie's speakers.

"We need backup at the Swan place." He said. I heard another cop come on.

"What the hell happened?" he asked. The deputy sighed. I sped down the road, needing to get away.

"I just walked in on Charlie trying to undress his kid and beating the shit out of her." Said the Deputy. I sobbed harder. I was speeding dangerously now. The radio was silent.

"She drove off in the Chief's cruiser. She's not well. She needs a hospital." He said.

"10-4." Said the voice over the radio. "Is he cuffed?"

"Yes." Said the deputy. "Send someone to find her, and tell the boys." He said. I sobbed. The boys were Em and Jazz.

"Two cars are on the way." Said the operator.

"Thanks Nancy." Said the man I didn't know. I was shaking with sobs of pain and fear now.

"Emmett and Jasper are out looking for her." Said the woman. I didn't even care anymore.

"Thanks." Said the man. "What do we do? He's the Chief." The woman scoffed.

"Not anymore." she said. "He needs to be punished. I always suspected he was doing something. No one wants custody papers that fast, and so angrily. He wasn't even scared when he asked for them. Just mad. People usually give a damn when their kids are missing." She said. It was dark now, so I turned on the headlights. I could see forest on either side of me, and road ahead. I sped up, pushing the car to its limit. I didn't care if I crashed. I needed to be as far away from Charlie as possible. Tears were blurring my vision as I drove. I let them fall.

"They've got him out of the house. He's fighting." Said the deputy. I groaned and drove on.

"Did anyone find her yet?" he asked.

"No." said the operator. "They'll call when they do." She said sadly.

"Send some other cars out. She'll hurt herself more." Said the deputy.

"James, Kyle, John, go search." She said. Three people put in their agreement.

"I'll take the main road, James go east, John, west." Directed who I assumed was Kyle. "We have to find her." He said sadly.

"Affirmative." Said another man. I was still speeding and sobbing. I was in the middle of nowhere.

"Dr. Cullen and his wife and son are out now too." Said the operator. "There are two kids at home in case she shows up there."

"Good. We'll find her." Said the deputy. "I'll take Charlie in." he said darkly. No one responded. As I was crying, I saw a flash of silver from beside me. I looked in the rear view mirror, and saw a silver Volvo fishtail around. Edward. I slammed on the breaks as he parked and jumped out of his car. He ran over and wrenched the driver's door open.

"Oh my God." He said, looking horrified. I sobbed. He hugged me gently.

"Shh. You're ok now. They've got him." He soothed. I cried still. I was so scared and sore. He hugged me, and picked me up out of the car. He sat me on the trunk and looked me over. I sobbed desperately. He sighed, and pulled out a cell phone. He pressed a few buttons, and called someone.

"Emmett." He said as soon as someone picked up. "I've got her." He said.

"Not really." He said sadly, looking at me. I wondered what he was saying.

"Um, about ten miles down the highway." He said, looking around. "Near that little rest stop. You won't miss us." He said.

"Ok. Bye." He hung up.

"Emmett's coming." He said. I nodded. I couldn't stop sobbing. He hugged me again.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. He's not far." He whispered. He kissed my hair sadly. I hugged him desperately. He tried to soothe me, to no avail. I was inconsolable. Edward took one hand off of me as his phone rang again.

"Hello?" he asked.

"No, I found her." He said.

"I don't know." He said. "Jasper's almost here. He'll know." He frowned and looked at me.

"Dad wants to talk to you." He said gently. Edward passed me his phone.

"Hello?" I asked brokenly.

"Oh, honey, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked. I wailed sadly.

"Yes." I said. He groaned.

"Let Jasper see when he comes." He said.

"Ok." I whispered. I handed it back to Edward. He said a quick goodbye and hung up. I heard a loud rumble and Emmett's large Jeep flew around the corner. He slammed the breaks when he saw us, and flew out. Edward let me go, as Emmett ran.

"Emmy…" I said, breaking down again. He came and hugged me. He was crying too.

"Oh God." He said. I sobbed into him. Jasper looked equally as sad and worried.

"Move, Emmett." He said. "I have to look. Carlisle said he hurt her." Emmett immediately moved away. Jasper came over, and hugged me.

"Oh honey." He said. I cried again. He laid me down on the ground. The movement made me dizzier and disoriented. He looked even more concerned.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked softly, looking me over. I nodded.

"Hard?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. He sighed, and looked at Emmett.

"Call an ambulance." He said. Emmett looked freaked. Edward handed him his cell, and Emmett dialled 911.

"Honey, try and stay awake please." He said quietly. I could tell he was scared.

"What else?" he asked. I cried harder and he looked sad. He wordlessly lifted my shirt to reveal the new bruises and marks. He sighed. Emmett was on the phone with the operator, still watching me. Jasper frowned at my ribs.

"That's wrong." he said worriedly. I couldn't breathe properly.

"Pass me a phone." He said to Edward. Edward ran to the Jeep and grabbed Jasper's phone. He took it and dialled a number.

"Carlisle." He said worriedly.

"I think he punctured a lung." He said. I heard Emmett yelp in terror. He spoke to the operator again, relaying Jasper's message.

"Can you breathe properly?" he asked me. I shook my head. I was falling asleep.

"No." he answered.

"Yes, please. Bye." He said. He hung up the phone.

"Carlisle's coming." He said sadly. My eyes were closing. I was exhausted, and dizzy from lack of oxygen and the head trauma. Panic crossed Jasper's features.

"No!" he said to me. He looked at me fearfully. Edward knelt at my head. He looked at me closely.

"No sleeping." He ordered. I tried to keep my eyes open. He smiled encouragingly. Emmett came over too. He sat next to me, looking scared. I had never seen him in such pure terror.

"Don't die." He said softly. His chin was quivering.

"She won't." said Jasper forcefully. He was watching me closely. He frowned at something he saw on me.

"Did he..." he trailed off. I looked at him. He, along with the other two were staring at new bruises on my hips, where he'd tried to hold me down.

"No." I said. Emmett sighed in relief. "He tried." I said darkly. Emmett groaned.

"FUCK!" he screamed. Edward took the phone from him and spoke to the operator. Just then, I heard a car pull up.

"Jasper!?" called Carlisle.

"Over here!" he called back. I heard someone running. Carlisle and Esme appeared at my side. Carlisle moved everyone out of the way. He looked at the ribs, and sighed.

"I think you're right." He said to Jasper. He sighed.

"An ambulance is coming." Said Jasper. Carlisle nodded.

"They'd better hurry." He said sadly. Esme made a little choking noise, looking horrified. Just as Carlisle said this, I heard sirens coming up, and I could see flashing lights. An ambulance and two police cars pulled up. One was the deputy and another man, while the other held two strangers. All but the deputy looked shocked.

"Shit." Said one of them. They were all fairly young, in their mid-twenties. Three paramedics came over to me. One talked to Carlisle sadly, while the other two managed to place me on a stretcher. Jasper followed them into the back with me. Emmett ran to his Jeep and Edward to his Volvo. Esme and Carlisle went to their Mercedes. The paramedics sped off.

"Honey can you hear me?" asked a woman. I was still crying.

"Yes." I said. She smiled.

"We have to cut your clothes off." She said. I didn't respond. The man handed her a pair of scissors. She cut off the shirt gently, then the pants. She left my bra and underpants on. Jasper was holding my hand sadly. My ribs were dark and splotchy. The lady looked concerned.

"Honey, what happened here?" she asked. I sighed.

"He hit me." I said simply. She frowned.

"With what?" she asked. I sighed painfully.

"He kneed me." I whispered. Jasper looked madder than ever. He kissed my cheek.

"Her lung's punctured." He said softly. She nodded.

"Dr. Cullen said that." She said. Jasper nodded.

"You need an IV." She said, coming at me with a needle. I cringed. Jasper shielded it from my view. I felt her slide it in gently, and then hook it up to a machine. She picked up my other arm, with the long gash down it. I looked away. Jasper snarled. She put some gauze over it, and taped it up. The other man was taking my vitals. I couldn't see his face. He was watching a monitor.

"Any medical problems?" he asked Jasper.

"No." he said. He frowned.

"Her pressure's low." He said. Jasper sighed. I felt very dizzy. Jasper was watching me. We were pulling into the hospital now. Jasper stood up and jumped out first. The other two wheeled me out on the stretcher, and into the ER. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Emmett were already there. Carlisle was dressed for work. The other three were seated on chairs in the waiting room. Jasper followed us wordlessly into a trauma room. Carlisle had a team ready. There were nurses everywhere. Jasper looked sad as he put on some gloves and a mask.

"Go see if x-ray is open." He said to a nurse. She ran out.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him tiredly. He looked so upset.

"Stay awake as long as you can." He said. "You hit your head."

"Okay." I said. He smiled sadly. The nurse came back in.

"It's open." She said. Carlisle nodded.

"Let's go." He said. I was wheeled out again and brought into another room. Jasper and Carlisle came in with me, and an x-ray technician was there, looking sad. She gave the other two protective vests. I was laid on a table, and x-rays were taken. Jasper stayed behind to get them as Carlisle wheeled me back. He kissed my cheek sadly.

"You're safe now." He said. I nodded. I hurt a lot. He brought me back to the room where the nurses were preparing things. He took my sliced arm gently.

"I'll have to stitch this." He said to me. I cringed. He smiled sympathetically.

"Look away." He said. "Local!" he said to a nurse. She came over with a needle. Carlisle injected my arm gently. I felt it go numb. He started to stitch carefully and intricately. He was experienced here. When he was done, he wrapped it in gauze and tape. He smiled at me sadly, and kissed my head.

"Good job." He praised. Jasper came back in then, holding my x-rays. Carlisle took them, and put them up on the wall. Jasper sighed.

"It's a clean break." He said happily. "Only a minor puncture. Nothing too bad. A very minor collapse. It's not even worth interfering." He said. He came over, and kissed my head. Carlisle verified Jasper's claim, and smiled.

"We're safe." He said. I smiled sadly.

"I'm tired." I said. He frowned.

"Carlisle, do we do a CT scan?" he asked. Carlisle sighed.

"I want to." He said. I was wheeled out again, and told to remain still as the scan started. It was a bit scary, but nothing too bad. When it was done, Jasper looked relieved.

"Nothing yet." He said. Carlisle nodded. They wheeled me back to the trauma room

"Wake her up every few hours." He said. Jasper nodded.

"Does she stay here?" he asked softly.

"It's our choice. We just have to make sure her rib is aligned, and we're done. She'll be sore more than anything else." He said. Jasper nodded, and looked at me.

"Do you want to stay here?" he asked softly. I shrugged painfully.

"I really don't care." I said. He smiled.

"We'll take you home then." He said. "Emmett's panicking already." I frowned. I hated seeing him upset. He looked at Carlisle.

"Bella, this will hurt." He said. I sighed and nodded. He looked upset as he moved over me, he pushed softly on my chest, and I sobbed. It hurt a lot. Jasper looked pained too. He held my hands. Carlisle applied some more gentle, yet extremely painful pressure to it, making me sob loudly. When he was done, he smiled sadly.

"Good job." He said. I still had the IV in my hand. Jasper went over, and took it out. I couldn't even move now. I was in agony. Carlisle came over and gave me another shot. I winced, but kept my arm relaxed. He smiled at me kindly.

"You'll feel better in a minute." He said. I nodded. I was so tired. Jasper sighed. He came over, and kissed my cheek.

"Sleep now." He said softly. I didn't question him as I closed my eyes, and instantly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rescue Me- Chapter 12**

New

I didn't sleep very long at all. I wanted to cry in frustration when I woke as soon as Jasper lifted me. He looked sad, but picked me up. I was so sore. I couldn't even move. I had on a pair of jogging pants and a simple t-shirt. He looked sad as I fell limply. I was so small in his arms. He kissed my head, which fell back limply on his arm. I was so tired, and so sore. Jasper looked sad.

"It's ok now honey." He said sadly. I couldn't answer him. He carried me through the hospital, earning sad glances from nurses and other doctors. News spread quickly here, so everyone knew what had happened. Everyone knew that their Police Chief had nearly killed his daughter. It made me self conscious. Carlisle was following close behind. I closed my eyes, and Jasper sighed. I would never sleep with this new pain. It hurt so badly. Worse than any other time. He had been so violent. He carried me gently into the waiting room, where everyone was assembled. Alice and Rose were here now too. Alice squeaked in shock when she saw me. Emmett came over, with Esme right behind him. Edward stared in complete shock. Esme let out a wail, and hugged Carlisle. He held her gently. He sighed. There were a few police officers here too. They all looked sad.

"Where is she staying?" one asked Carlisle.

"With us." He said. The cop smiled.

"Ok." He said. "We'll contact Child Services soon." Esme looked panicked. She whispered something to Carlisle, and he nodded.

"We'll take her with us." Said Carlisle. The cop's eyebrows rose.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Esme nodded. She looked over at me sadly. All Emmett could do was stare.

"Ok." Said the police officer. "There's some paperwork here." He said, handing Carlisle a file. He smiled and accepted it. "We'll be in touch." He said. Jasper still had me.

"Go bring the Jeep. I don't want to carry her through the parking lot. The less jostling, the better." Said Jasper. Emmett nodded, and went outside. Jasper sat down on a couch. He leaned me on him. I was so limp and weak. He kissed my head.

"Oh honey." He whispered. He had tears in his eyes.

"It hurts." I said softly. He nodded.

"It'll be a lot better at home." He said softly. I nodded. He smiled sadly.

"Emmett's there." Said Carlisle softly. Alice and Rose stood up, and went outside too. Edward followed close behind Jasper and I, watching me. Carlisle and Esme were last. Jasper looked at Edward. He nodded, and tossed his keys to Alice. She caught them, and smiled at me. Edward jumped in the back, and Jasper handed me up. Edward laid me against him, and I closed my eyes. He was very comfortable. I was freezing right now, and he was warm. He seemed to notice my coldness.

"Jasper, she's cold." He said worriedly. Jasper undid his seatbelt, and turned around. Emmett sped up a bit. Jazz felt my cheek and arms. He sighed, and nodded. He looked so sad.

"Poor thing." He said sadly. Edward frowned and hugged me gently. Jasper smiled. Edward was so warm. I never wanted him to leave. We pulled into the driveway a few minutes later. Everyone else was here. Emmett leaped out of the seat and opened the door. Edward removed his arms, and I shivered. That hurt. I groaned. I couldn't stop this pain. Emmett took me into his large arms, and sighed. He looked so sad. He carried me gently into the house. It hurt to breathe now. That made me panic, but my limp form showed no signs of even noticing where we were. I forced my eyes open, and I looked at Em. He smiled sadly as he carried me into the living room. Carlisle had a couch to place me on. Emmett laid me down gently, and moved away. Everyone was seated in there, watching me. Alice and Rose looked scared. Carlisle came over and placed a hand on me. He frowned.

"Pass me that." He said to Alice, gesturing at a blanket beside her. She smiled and gave it to him. He covered up my lower half, and smiled sadly.

"Is it still hurting?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed.

"To breathe?" he asked. I nodded. He looked sad. Esme looked a little scared. He looked at Edward.

"Get me some Tylenol." He said quietly. Edward smiled and nodded, leaving the room. He gave me a strange look before moving upstairs. I sighed painfully. Emmett had come over, and sat at my head. He was frowning angrily. I looked at him, and he looked sad.

"That bastard." He said quietly. He placed a hand on my cheek. He looked sad at the coldness of it. He kissed it, and sighed.

"What now?" he asked Carlisle. Carlisle smiled sadly.

"We have the papers." He said. Emmett smiled happily. "She'll live here for now. As for the ribs, we just have to wait. They'll be much better in a week or so, but not fully healed for about a month. Bed rest, pain pills and ice. And we watch that head injury carefully." He said sadly. Em nodded.

"Carlisle?" he asked suddenly. Carlisle looked up at him.

"Who the fuck does this?" he asked, gesturing towards me. Carlisle sighed sadly. Emmett looked back at me, resting his head in his hands.

"Really though." Said Em. He looked mad again. "That's sick and wrong."

"I know." Said Carlisle simply. Emmett sighed. Jasper was watching me too.

"They've got him now." He said quietly. Emmett nodded.

"Bastard." He whispered. I didn't know what to think. Jasper looked sadder than I'd ever seen him. He was always so loving and protective. So was Emmett, but he was more prone to anger and overreactions. Not Jazz. Alice looked sad too. She stood up, and went to hug Jasper. He smiled slightly, and held her gently. She whispered something to him, and he nodded sadly. She smiled and kissed his cheek. I closed my eyes. I was so incredibly tired, yet unable to sleep. Edward came back down the stairs with a bottle of Tylenol 3s and a water bottle.

"I'm going to sit you up." Said Carlisle. I nodded weakly, closing my eyes. I felt him lift me, making me throb again. A tear fell, and he wiped it away. My head was killing me.

"Sorry." He said. I opened my eyes. They were unfocussed for a minute before I could focus them. He handed me two pills, and the water. I swallowed them with difficulty. When that was done, Carlisle sighed.

"We'll put you in your bed." He said softly. Emmett sighed.

"I'll do it." He said sadly. I opened my eyes, and looked at Carlisle.

"Thank you." I said tiredly. He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." He said. I smiled softly. I felt Emmett place his arms gently under me. He looked scared that I would break. He gently lifted me, and carried me slowly up the stairs. Jasper kissed Alice, and followed close behind. He looked so sad and angry. I sighed. Emmett was being so careful. He carried me all the way to the blue and white room. Jasper went and pulled down the blankets for me. The clothes I was in were comfortable enough.

"Do you want to change?" asked Jasper softly. I opened my eyes again.

"No." I said quietly. He nodded.

"Ok." He said sadly. "You're exhausted. Sleep." He said. I sighed. Emmett placed me in the middle of the bed, and slid in next to me. He played in my hair, and Jasper pulled up the blankets. I leaned my head on Em, making him chuckle. He kissed my hair. Jasper lay down on my other side. I felt safe between them. Neither one spoke, but just sat and watched me closely. They looked like they were expecting me to disintegrate or something. I closed my eyes thankfully, and fell into a deep sleep.

ooOoo

I felt like I was floating. Floating on something soft and comfortable. I didn't hurt at all, but felt very good. I was blissfully unaware of everything around me. I liked it better this way. No pain and no fear. I wondered why I felt like this. I knew I was asleep, but it was different. Usually I woke up as soon as I realized I was asleep. I wasn't this time. Huh. I must be exhausted. I had become aware of everything in the blackness now. Still not even remotely awake, but somehow aware of the odd feelings. I remembered everything that had happened, and I frowned. That made me sad. He hurt me again. I was glad to have people who actually cared. I loved Carlisle and Esme, as well as Alice and Rose. Then there were my brothers. They were everything to me. I loved them more than most people thought humanly possible. I was so grateful to have them. If I didn't, I'd have been either dead or still being slapped around by Charlie. I hated him. He scared me so much. It was sad when the mere thought of your father could invoke tears. I relaxed further into the black void I was floating in. I liked it here. It felt safe and secure. Not painful and scary like the real world. Just as I was feeling blissfully unaware again, I felt something shake me gently. I ignored it. No one was pulling me out of this. I was so tired and sore when I was awake. I relaxed further, only to feel someone's fingers on my neck. My wrist was lifted, and someone felt that too. I was getting annoyed now. I heard someone's muffled far off voice. I couldn't make out any words, but I knew it was Carlisle talking. I ignored that too. I liked this safe place. I felt myself being lifted gently into a sitting position. That did it. I felt the flare of pain all over my body. I wanted to sob and scream, but I couldn't. I was immobile. Someone else supported my neck and head. I could hear the voices again, more clearly now. I could understand what they were saying.

"Bella?" asked Carlisle worriedly. I wanted to respond, to tell him not to move me, but I couldn't. I was scared now. My body was not obeying me.

"Keep her head stable." He said. He sounded scared.

"When did she fall asleep?" he asked. Jasper's voice spoke next.

"Right after we came in. Carlisle, what's wrong?" he asked desperately. I could hear the tears.

"Bella!" cried Emmett loudly and firmly. I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. I felt the bed I was on move down, and someone took my hand.

"Is she ok?" asked Emmett worriedly. I heard a sigh.

"I don't think so." Said Carlisle. Emmett groaned.

"Get my bag." He said. Someone left the room, coming back seconds later. I heard someone unzip a bag, and something clicked. I felt someone raise my eyelid, although I saw nothing. It was all still black and painful. I wasn't completely in my safe void now, but somewhere in between. I was still enveloped in darkness and immobility, but I hurt a lot and I knew something was wrong

"Jasper, hand me a pen." Said Carlisle worriedly. I felt him take my hand, and grab a finger. He pressed the pen down on my nail, and it hurt like hell. I still could do nothing about it.

"What are you doing?" demanded Emmett angrily.

"Seeing if she reacts to pain." Whispered Jasper. He sounded terrified.

"What's wrong?" demanded Emmett.

"Call 911." Said Carlisle. Emmett was panicking. I could hear his breathing speed up.

"ALICE!" yelled Carlisle. There were soft footsteps and the door opened.

"Yeah dad?" she asked softly. I heard her gasp.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a high voice. She sounded terrified too.

"Call 911." He said. Alice squeaked, and she picked up a phone.

"Here." She said, handing someone else the phone. Carlisle must have taken it, because he spoke next. He gave the operator the address and moved over to the side of the room. I couldn't understand all the terminology he was using.

"Jasper, what's wrong!?" asked Emmett. Jasper sighed from beside me.

"She's in a coma, Em." He whispered. I heard Emmett make a sad, choked noise from beside me.

"A coma?" he whispered incredulously.

"Yes." Said Jasper. I felt his hand on my cheek. He picked up my wrist again. He sighed.

"What?!" demanded Emmett.

"It's so slow. Almost not there." He said sadly. Emmett grabbed my other wrist, and checked my pulse too. He knew where to look.

"Fuck." He said. "Even I know that's slow."

"Jasper?" asked Alice quietly. "Is she ok?"

"No." said Jasper. I heard Alice coming over.

"What's wrong with her?" she whispered. She hadn't heard their little talk. I heard Jasper hug her.

"She's in a coma." He said. She burst into tears. He shushed her sadly.

"Alice, please don't cry." He whispered. She sniffled sadly.

"She's my best friend, Jazz." She said. I wanted to cry. I loved Alice.

"I know honey." He said. She cried again.

"She doesn't deserve that." She said sadly. Jasper sighed.

"I know." Whispered Jasper brokenly. Emmett was panicking beside me. I could hear him sobbing desperately. I wanted so badly to talk to him. To all of them. I was so sore now too.

"Jasper, make sure she's breathing." Said Carlisle quietly. I felt someone take the blanket off of me, and place a hand on my chest.

"She is." He said sadly.

"Watch her. People without chest injuries stop breathing. She's a higher risk." Warned Carlisle. Jasper sighed worriedly.

"Why is she like this?" asked Emmett sadly. Jasper sighed.

"She must have hit her head pretty badly. The concussion must have been worse than we thought." he said. Emmett cried.

"That fucker." He snarled. Jasper sighed. "I hope they kill him."

"Em, calm down please." Said Jasper sadly.

"No!" He yelled angrily. I felt scared, even in this state. I had too much experience with anger and rage. "Look at what he did! What kind of father beats the shit out of his daughter, rapes her, then when she escapes, comes back for her and does it all over again! Fuck Jasper! She might never wake up!" he said worriedly.

"Emmett please!" yelled Jasper. He was crying now too. "Fuck!" he yelled. I heard him jump up, and walk out, slamming the door behind him. Carlisle groaned in frustration. Alice burst into new tears, and cried loudly. She was so sad and scared. There was a loud knock on the door, and it opened.

"Dr. Cullen?" asked a deep male voice.

"Right here." He said sadly. I heard them wheeling in the stretcher.

"We'll take her in." he said sadly. "Is this the Chief's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes. She's unresponsive." He said. "She's not reacting to light, noise or pain."

"Ok." Said the man. I felt a few people lift me gently, and place me on the stretcher. Alice sobbed harder.

"I'm coming." Said Carlisle. "My wife and I are her guardians now. She's like my own daughter."

"Alright." Said the man. I felt my bed being wheeled out, and people moving me down the stairs. I assumed we were near the door now.

"Carlisle…" said Esme, trailing off in tears.

"Esme, drive down and meet us there." He said quietly.

"Ok." She said. I was wheeled outside, and placed into the back of the ambulance. I heard the sirens blaring loudly as we sped through traffic.

"Oh Bella." Said Carlisle sadly. I felt him place a kiss on my forehead. "You'll be ok." He whispered. He sounded so sad.

"We're here." Said a man. I heard the doors open, and I was wheeled out. I heard a door open, and I rolled into the warmth of the hospital.

"Oh God." Said a woman. She sounded terrified. I was wheeled somewhere else, and moved off this bed too. I felt someone at my head.

"Please wake up." Whispered Carlisle. It sounded like he was crying. "We love you so much." I wanted to scream that I was here. I could hear him. But I couldn't. He sniffed sadly.

"IV!" he cried tearfully. I heard someone come bustling over, and pick up my right hand. I felt the needle go in, and Carlisle sighed. Someone lifted my eyelids again, and did a few other tests. At least three people yelled at me, trying to get some sort of reaction out of me. My fingers and toes were squeezed mercilessly. It hurt so badly. I was sobbing and screaming mentally, frustrated at my lack of physical intervention to this torture.

"She's in a coma." Confirmed a man sadly. "She'll be up in ICU." He whispered. Carlisle groaned, and I heard his tears. That made me sad. He kissed my cheek, and went out. I knew he had to tell the others.

"When will she wake up?" asked a nurse. The man who had confirmed my condition sighed.

"She might not." He said sadly. The nurse sighed.

"Poor thing." She said. I felt a hand on my cheek.

"Someone take her up." Said the man. There was a flutter of movement, and I was being wheeled out. I was brought into an elevator, and wheeled onto a different floor.

"Isabella Swan." Said a nurse to another.

"The chief's daughter?" she asked breathlessly.

"What happened?" she asked. The other nurses sighed.

"You know what happened earlier?" she asked.

"Well apparently Carlisle went in to see if she was ok. She had been asleep all night and day, then all night again. One of the twins was trying to wake her up. They tried harder, and she wouldn't. Carlisle did some sensory tests and knew." She said. The other one sighed.

"How old is she? She's just a kid." She said breathlessly.

"Sixteen I think." Said another.

"Well, Carlisle will want a private room." Said one. "Room 109." She ordered. The nurses wheeled me into room 109. I was transferred painfully from the stretcher to the bed.

"Ok." Said one. "We need the IV pole and a heart monitor. A gown too." She said. There was a flurry of movement, and I was being dressed in a gown. They tied it gently. Someone placed the little electrodes on my chest and sighed again. I felt another place a clip on my finger. I heard the heart monitor come on, with slow, steady beeping. I really was slow. It scared me. I didn't want to die. I heard someone else come in.

"All set up?" asked the man sadly.

"Good." He said. "I'll give her a shot of morphine." I felt him inject me in the arm. I ignored the pain. He sighed.

"Carlisle's coming with his wife and the boys." He said sadly. "They want privacy." I heard the nurses make their way out, along with the doctor. I heard him talking sadly.

"She's there." He said. I heard someone come in quickly. There was a groan of sadness. Emmett. He sounded so devastated. No one else was in here. I could hear Carlisle talking to the other doctor, and Esme and Jasper talking softly to each other. I felt Emmett take my hand.

"Oh sweetheart." He said sadly. He kissed my hand. "Please wake up. We're so scared." I wanted out of this restraining body. I needed to tell him I was ok. I couldn't and that made me want to cry.

"I love you." He said. I wasn't sure if he knew I could hear him. He kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry baby." He said. I wanted to scream. "I should have run faster. I could have gotten you out." He was crying again.

"Please, honey. You mean the world to everyone." He whispered. People were giving him privacy. "Carlisle actually cried. He loves you. Esme loves everyone. Alice has a new best friend and sister. She's so scared. Rose loves you too. You should be proud. She doesn't take kindly to most people." He chuckled sadly. "Don't let her lose you. We love you so much. Edward loves you too. I think your special to him in the same way Rose is to me, and Alice is to Jasper. The way he looks at you is funny. He's too much of a prude to admit it, but he likes you. Don't leave him alone. He needs a girlfriend." He broke off with a sigh. "I love you." He whispered. I heard the others come in. Esme wailed sadly. I felt horrid. She should not be sad. She's so kind and caring. I heard Carlisle sigh, and come over. Jasper was silent as the grave. I knew he was terrified. Carlisle took my hand sadly. He sniffed. He was crying.

"Poor thing." He said sadly. I heard Esme crying still, and someone else hugged her.

"Shh." Said Jasper soothingly. She tried, to no avail. She was crying so hard.

"I'm so scared." I heard her whisper. I felt Carlisle grip my hand harder.

"As soon as we find out why she's like this, they'll treat it." He said quietly. So they didn't know. "I'm pressing for another CT scan. He might have done more damage than the original showed. Gerandy's being an ass and saying no. He thinks it's bacterial. He said her immune system was low to begin with, and it wouldn't be hard for her to contract some sort of infection." He spat. Jasper huffed angrily. "I'm trying to take over her case today." He announced. Em sighed from beside me.

"What time is it?" he asked softly.

"Almost 8 in the morning." He said. I heard a sad whimper from Esme. "Alice, Edward and Rose are coming soon. As soon as 8 hits. In ten minutes." He said. There was a small sigh from Jasper. I heard Carlisle get up, and move away. Jasper sat in the chair. He kissed my head lovingly.

"Oh honey." He said sadly. I probably looked like crap right now. I didn't really care. He sighed. I could hear voices outside now.

"When can we see her?" asked someone I recognized as Alice. She sounded so sad. The doctor who was caring for me huffed.

"Who are you anyways?" he asked. Carlisle sighed.

"Alice." She said.

"Alice who?" he demanded. She huffed angrily.

"Cullen." She spat. She sounded uncharacteristically venomous.

"Cullen?" he asked. Carlisle got up.

"Come in Alice." He said. I heard the doctor sigh.

"All three of them Carlisle?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, Bob. All of them." He retorted. I heard footsteps, and someone else came in. Alice. She squeaked in shock and terror when she came close enough.

"Come on." Said Carlisle. "Only four at a time." He said sadly. I heard Esme get up, along with Emmett. I was left with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Edward. Alice was in tears again.

"Jesus." She mumbled. Jasper sighed sadly. No one else spoke.

"It's a deep coma." He said, sounding scared. Alice whimpered, and moved over to him. I heard her slide down into his lap.

"Will she be ok?" she asked quietly. Jasper sighed.

"I don't know." He admitted. She sighed.

"Do you think she can hear us?" she asked softly. "I read that people in comas can hear the people around them." She said. Jasper sighed.

"I don't know Alice. Maybe." He whispered.

"Can you hear me?" she demanded. My mind screamed yes, but my body screamed no. She sighed.

"I like to think she can." She said softly. Jasper chuckled. "It makes me feel better. I think she can." She said resolutely.

"Hopefully we'll get the chance to find out." He said sadly. She sighed.

"She's so still." She said tearfully.

"What caused it?" asked Edward softly. Jasper sighed.

"They don't know." He said worriedly. "Gerandy thinks it's bacterial, but your dad says a brain hemorrhage from the impact." He said. "Gerandy won't do another CT scan." he sounded terrified.

"Why?" asked Rose sadly. She sounded congested and teary.

"He's convinced its bacterial." He said. "I can't imagine why. He knows she hit her head, but I guess since the original showed nothing..."

"Stupid fuck." Said Rose angrily. Jasper sighed.

"Are you ok, Ed?" asked Alice. She sounded a little worried.

"Yeah." He said breathlessly. Jasper sighed in sadness again. I couldn't help but think of what Emmett had told me. Did he like me? Sure he'd always been nice, but never loving or lustful. Then again, he had allowed me to sleep in his bed. I dropped it, knowing I would get nowhere. I felt tired. I knew I could slip back into that peaceful, floating void from before. I wanted to go there. I was painless, and completely at ease there. It was scary, but I liked it. I relaxed into my mind, willing it to slip back into that void. I knew if people talked to me a lot, I could come back, just like when I fell asleep. I felt myself slipping. I was almost there, when I heard a funny sound. The beeping of my heart monitor sped up slightly, then a little more. I stopped slipping into my safe place, and was now stuck in between. My heart rate was increasing rapidly.

"Jasper?" asked Alice worriedly. I heard her get up. I wondered why it was doing that. I discovered my answer a moment later, when I felt my throat close slowly. I panicked. I couldn't breathe.

"Fuck." Said Jasper worriedly. "Carlisle!" he yelled. I felt him tilt my chin, making no difference to the collapsed airway. I wanted to thrash and scream, but all I could do was lie limply. I heard running footsteps coming in.

"Jasper?" asked Alice. "What's happening?!" she asked worriedly.

"What?" asked Carlisle worriedly. "Oh shit." He said. He came over and I knew he was panicking. I still couldn't breathe.

"Respiratory arrest!" he cried at the door. "Intubator!" he yelled. I heard the others gasp. Emmett came flying in.

"What's wrong!?" he demanded tearfully.

"She's not breathing!" yelled Jasper. He cried loudly. I heard someone, who I assumed was Rose going over to him. A crowd of people came in, and I could hear Dr. Gerandy come over to me.

"Give me that!" yelled Carlisle. He snatched something away from the other doctor, and opened my mouth with something metal. I felt him force a tube down my collapsed throat, opening it. I couldn't remember how to breathe. I felt a gush of air enter my thankful lungs. They were burning from lack of oxygen. I heard a sigh of relief.

"Carlisle?" asked Gerandy.

"Yes?" he asked sadly. I was being placed on a respirator now.

"You want this case, don't you?" he asked. Carlisle sighed.

"Yes." He said. Dr. Gerandy sighed.

"You can have it." He said sadly. "She means so much to you." Carlisle sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He said sadly. The doctor left the room.

"Jasper?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" asked Jasper. He was crying again.

"Go see if CT's open." He said calmly. Jasper went over and hugged him. I heard Carlisle sigh again.

"Thank you." Said Jasper quietly.

"Go." Said Carlisle. Jasper left.

"Oh fuck." Said Emmett brokenly. He broke down completely.

"It's ok now." Said Rose sadly. She was crying too. I could hear Alice's scared, ragged breathing to my left.

"I have never been so scared in all my life." He said brokenly. Rose sighed tearfully. She had nothing to say to that. Carlisle came over, and adjusted the tube in me. It felt so uncomfortable. It was also painful, seeing as they were forcing large amounts of air into me, and my rib was killing me. My whole body hurt. I wanted to go to my void, but I knew I would shut something else down if I did. I didn't want to die.

"We need an EEG." He said sadly. Emmett sighed.

"A what?" he asked. Carlisle sighed sadly.

"An EEG. It measures brain waves." He whispered sadly.

"For what!?" asked Em. He sounded scared again.

"To make sure she's not going to go brain dead. She's not yet, but it could happen. If it does, there's nothing we can do." He said sadly. Emmett groaned, and cried again.

"I'll go see." He said. He got up and left. No one else spoke until Jasper came back.

"Where's Carlisle?" he asked.

"Gone to check about an EEG." Said Emmett sadly. Jasper sighed.

"I don't think she'll go brain dead." He said sadly.

"She stopped breathing Jasper." Said Emmett sadly. Jasper sighed.

"Not because of her brain." He said. Emmett sighed. "When you're in a coma, your muscles are weak. The muscles holding the airway stable gave out. Nothing neurological." I heard Carlisle come back now.

"Is it open?" he asked.

"In about thirty minutes." He said. Carlisle nodded.

"Ok." He said. "We're doing the EEG in here. I don't want to move her more than absolutely necessary."

"Good." Said Jasper. Someone wheeled something in.

"Move, Emmett." Said Carlisle. Em moved away from my bed.

"Lift her head." Said Carlisle. Jasper gently lifted my head up, and I felt him slide on some sort of hat. I felt silly. He did it up, and sighed. A screen turned on.

"Good." Said Carlisle.

"What?" asked Emmett again. I knew it frustrated him, not knowing all the terminology and equipment.

"See those waves?" asked Carlisle happily.

"Yeah." Said Em.

"They represent brain function. Her brain is very much active." He said. I heard a sigh of relief.

"Can she hear us?" asked Alice again. Carlisle sighed.

"I don't know. Some people claim to have heard everything while in a coma, but others say it felt like sleeping." He said. Alice sighed sadly.

"Let's go to CT." said Jasper. Carlisle sighed.

"We still have 15 minutes." He said.

"So what? We have to move her." He said sadly. Carlisle sighed.

"Ok." He said. "Leanne!" he called to the door.

"Yes Dr. Cullen?" asked a nurse.

"Could you get a stretcher?" he asked kindly.

"Of course." She said sadly. I sighed. A few minutes later, I heard someone wheel one in.

"Help me Jasper." He said. Jasper sighed. I felt their hands under me.

"One, two, three." Said Carlisle. I felt them lift me slightly, and move me over to the stretcher. It hurt a lot. Carlisle sighed.

"Let's go." He said. I was wheeled out, with all my equipment. I was still on the respirator. I heard a gasp in the hallway.

"Deputy Smith." Said Jasper sadly.

"Jasper." He said kindly. "What happened?" he asked.

"She slipped into a coma." Said Carlisle sadly. The deputy sighed. He was the one who had rescued me. I was grateful to him.

"God." He said. "Will she be ok?" he asked.

"We don't know." Said Jasper sadly. The man came over and hugged Jazz. Em and Jazz were close to the people at the station. They knew them all, and all of Charlie's co-workers loved them.

"I'm sorry." Said the deputy.

"We'll be ok." Whispered Jasper sadly. The deputy sighed.

"I'll see you both later." He said. "Don't worry. We got him."

"Good." Snarled Jasper. "Don't let Emmett see him." He warned suddenly. The deputy sighed.

"He'll kill him." Said the deputy. Jasper sniffed sadly.

"We have to go Jasper." Said Carlisle sadly. Jasper sighed.

"Bye." He said quietly.

"Take care Jasper. Tell Em I said hi." He said. Jasper sighed, and we were off again. I was wheeled into another room, where they laid me on a different bed. I could tell Carlisle was scared to move me so much, but it was necessary. The machine started, and before long, it was over.

"We'll take her back and have a look in the room." He said. Jasper sighed.

"Ok." He said. He sounded so broken. Carlisle sighed too, and helped Jasper place me on the stretcher again. Carlisle grabbed the print outs to look at through a light. I was wheeled back into my room, where everyone was. No one paid any attention to the four people rule. Jasper sighed.

"Anything?" he asked worriedly.

"We're looking here." He said. Emmett sighed. They left me on the stretcher, knowing I'd most likely have to move again. I heard Carlisle take the pictures and put them on the light. He sighed. All was quiet while he examined the scans.

"Nothing." He said sadly. He sighed angrily. I felt Emmett take my hand. "Maybe Gerandy was right." He said sadly. I heard a gasp.

"No." said Jasper excitedly. I was confused. I heard him jump up, and run over to the scans.

"There." He said. I heard Carlisle gasp.

"Good eye." He said.

"What?" asked Em.

"A subarachnoid hemorrhage." He said sadly. Emmett sighed.

"A what?" he asked blankly.

"Bleeding in the brain from hitting her head." He said quietly. Emmett gasped sharply, and grabbed my hand.

"That would do it." Said Carlisle. "Once that's removed, she might wake up."

"Removed?!" asked Emmett, sounding terrified.

"Yes." Said Jasper sadly. He sounded scared.

"What do you do?" asked Esme sadly. Carlisle sighed.

"Go in and stop the bleeding. It'll only get worse." He said sadly.

"Go in!?" asked Edward, sounding scared. Carlisle sighed. Alice and Rose were silent.

"Yes." He said. "As soon as possible."

"I'll go book the OR." Said Jasper.

"Ask for a team too." He said. Jasper sighed.

"Carlisle!" cried Emmett.

"Calm down." He said calmly. "I've done this before. I'm the only one actually qualified to do it here." He said. Emmett made a funny, choked noise.

"Still!" he said. Carlisle sighed.

"I won't let her die." He said firmly. I had never heard him speak with such force. Emmett was silenced.

"Please don't." he whispered.

"I won't." he said simply. Jasper came back in.

"When?" he asked.

"They're just cleaning up." He said. "Twenty minutes. You have a team too."

"Good." He whispered. Emmett started to cry again. He laid his head on my bed and sobbed. I heard Rose come over, sniffing too.

"She's strong." She whispered. Emmett made a noise. He was beyond words.

"Oh Bellsy." I heard him whisper. I was scared now. I could die, and never even see him again. That terrified me.

"Please be strong." He said desperately.

"We need to prep her." Said Carlisle. Everyone came over, and said their goodbyes. They knew it might be the last one. I trusted Carlisle undeniably, but anyone can make a mistake. Alice was sobbing desperately. Jasper sighed, and came over, placing a small kiss on my head.

"Good luck honey." He whispered brokenly.

"We have to go." Said Carlisle. Alice wailed sadly as Carlisle wheeled me out. I heard Emmett lose it again, sobbing. I was being pushed quickly down the hallway.

"Carlisle?" said Dr. Gerandy. "What did you find?" he asked suspiciously.

"A hemorrhage." He said sadly. The other doctor sighed.

"OR?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Carlisle, pushing me further.

"Good luck." Said the doctor sadly.

"Bob?" asked Carlisle suddenly.

"Yeah?" he asked. I could tell he felt bad, not letting Carlisle do the CT scan earlier.

"Can you bring my family into the waiting room?" he asked.

"Of course." Said Dr. Gerandy.

"Thanks." Said Carlisle. We were off again. I felt us being pushed through a doorway, and someone else took me.

"Go wash up." Ordered a woman. Carlisle sighed and left. I was wheeled over to the operating table, and moved onto it. I felt immense pain as they did this. My gown was removed to display my bruises and cuts. A blanket was placed over me to preserve my modesty. I was glad for that. My heart monitor was still beeping slowly. I felt someone inject me with another needle. I immediately felt drowsy. I felt a strange tingling all over my body, completely numbing me. Before I could process any of this, I felt my declined consciousness slip completely, sending me into an oblivious darkness, even more peaceful than my favourite void.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rescue Me- Chapter 13**

Reactions

The first thing I was aware of was the beeping. Slow and steady. Everything was foggy and vague, and that noise soothed me. I listened to it happily for a minute. Things were clearing up now. I remembered why I was here. I was in a coma, and Carlisle had removed the bleed in my brain that had caused it. I felt so drained. I was shocked to find that nothing hurt. I felt perfectly fine, though I knew I wasn't. I knew that beeping was from the heart monitor, which meant I was in the hospital, which told me that I was not ok. I strained my ears, willing my immobile body to hear something beyond the beeping. I could make out faint voices, if I really listened. I tried harder, and finally picked up the quiet conversation. It was awfully one sided. Edward was talking to me.

"Hey." He said sadly. It sounded like he was crying. I heard him sob again. I wondered why he was so sad.

"I miss you." He said. I felt a surge of happiness. Had Emmett been right before? "I don't know." He said. "I feel so scared. This scares me, knowing you might never wake up. I need you." He said sadly. My slow beating heart soared. "Please, please wake up. This wait feels like forever. I need you back here, with us. I want to hold you, and never let go. I need that. You need to know that. I'll tell you again later, when you can hear me. I promise you, I will never hesitate again. I should never have done it in the first place. You could have died, and I'd have never told you how I really felt." He whispered. He fell silent. I had no thoughts in response to that. I felt him take my hand and kiss it softly. I wanted so badly to hold it back. I willed my hand to move, and to my shock, I felt my fingers close around his hand. He gasped happily.

"Yes." He said. I squeezed harder. My eyes would not open, but I could move my hand. That was something.

"DAD!" he screamed loudly. My hand fell limp from effort. It didn't seem to dampen his spirits at all.

"Edward?" asked Carlisle worriedly. "What's wrong?!" he demanded. Everyone else came in here too.

"What happened? Is she ok?" asked Emmett tearfully. He sounded permanently sad.

"Yes!" cried Edward. "She just grabbed my hand!" he shouted. Carlisle gasped.

"Move." He said. Edward let go of my hand, and moved away. I wanted it back. I forced my fingers to flex. Carlisle sighed.

"Finally." He said. I heard Emmett laugh happily. Someone picked up my hand gently.

"Squeeze if you can hear me." Said Jasper. I squeezed his hand. Edward gasped. I knew he was thinking I heard his little speech. Carlisle sighed in relief. He came over, and lifted my eyelids. I saw a blinding light.

"Good." He said happily. Edward came back, and took my hand again. I squeezed it tightly, not wanting to let it go. Carlisle chuckled. Edward sighed.

"Squeeze if you heard what I said earlier." He said, sounding apprehensive. I squeezed tightly, and held it there. He sighed.

"What did you say?" asked Alice. She sounded excited.

"Nothing that concerns you." He snapped. Alice giggled, and awed. Edward sighed. I held his hand firmly.

"Bella, squeeze his hand if you heard us all along." She said excitedly. I squeezed. She beamed.

"I knew it!" she said happily. I heard Jasper go over and hug her.

"Can you open your eyes?" said Carlisle. I tried, and slowly, they opened. They felt like they weighed a hundred pounds. I noticed for the first time that the breathing tube was removed. I was glad. That had been uncomfortable. I cracked my eyes open and snapped them shut at the light. It was so bright. Carlisle sighed again.

"Good." He said. "You're awake." I slowly opened my tired eyes again. Everyone was staring at me sadly.

"Bellsy?" asked Emmett slowly. I sighed.

"Emmy." I whispered hoarsely. He beamed, and a tear fell.

"Thank God." He said. I smiled weakly.

"Does anything hurt?" asked Carlisle.

"No." I said. He smiled. I noticed my IV was still hooked up to some bags of fluids.

"Good. You're on high doses of morphine right now." He said. He frowned. "Could you really hear us the entire time?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah." I said. He frowned.

"Who figured out about the bleed?" he asked, testing me. I sighed.

"The other guy said bacterial, you said hemorrhage, but Jasper's the one who saw it on the scan." I whispered. Carlisle looked amazed.

"Ok." He said. I smiled. He came over, and looked behind my head. That must be where the surgery had taken place. It was right at the base of the skull, so I still had all my hair, thank God. I didn't want to be bald.

"How long ago was the surgery?" I asked. Carlisle smiled sadly.

"Last week." He said. I frowned.

"I didn't hear anything after that until just now." I said. He nodded.

"You were heavily medicated." He said sadly. I sighed. I felt so heavy. Edward was watching me, looking embarrassed. I smiled at him, making him relax. Everyone frowned at us, confused. Alice, Rose and Esme looked suspiciously happy. He was watching me closely.

"Me too." I said quietly. He beamed. I smiled.

"You too what?" asked Emmett. I sighed.

"Nothing. Just something he said." I said. Emmett nodded. Edward came over closer, smiling like a fool. Carlisle smirked. He knew what was said. So did Alice, Rose, Esme and Jasper. Only Emmett was oblivious. He was frowning.

"What?" he asked everyone. Rose rolled her eyes, and led him outside. She spoke softly to him outside, and they came back in. Emmett was smirking.

"Took my words to heart, eh Bells?" he asked. I scoffed.

"Edward is not a prude." I snapped. He laughed. Edward stared at him.

"Thanks man." He said sarcastically. Emmett beamed.

"Anytime." He said back. I rolled my eyes, and closed them, taking a deep breath. The beeping on my monitor was back to normal now. I felt so drained. Jasper came over and placed a hand on my cheek. He sighed. I smiled feebly. He smiled sadly.

"You're healing well." He said. "The incision's almost completely healed over. No bone had to be cut, so it was an easier recovery. Any vision or hearing problems?" he asked.

"No." I whispered. He smiled happily.

"Good." He said. I sighed. He frowned. Carlisle smiled.

"Sleep now." He said. I saw Emmett and Edward panic. Carlisle soothed them.

"She'll wake up." He said calmly. He was smiling. They nodded slowly. Emmett came over and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Emmy." I said sleepily. "You too Jazz." Jasper smiled. I frowned.

"I love everyone." I announced. There was collective laughter around the room as I fell back into temporary blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rescue Me- Chapter 14**

Recovery

"Bella?" asked Jasper's soft voice beside me. I slowly opened my eyes. He and Emmett were right there, watching me closely. He smiled at me.

"Good." He said. I smiled feebly and he sighed, brushing the hair out of my face. He sighed sadly and smiled again.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly. I shrugged a bit.

"Not too bad." I whispered. He nodded.

"Ok honey." He said. I smiled at him.

"I love you Jazz." I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Me too." He said. I sighed. I was still on a lot of pain medications, making things a little weirder than usual. I knew I'd be on them until my head was fully healed from the surgery. I knew that was really soon. Carlisle had removed the stitches while I was sleeping. I really wanted all of this over with.

"Do you feel nauseous at all?" he asked quietly. I shook my head gently. He smiled.

"Ok." He said. He reached over and pressed the call button for the nurse. To my surprise, Carlisle came in. He smiled at me happily.

"You're awake." He noted. I smiled and he sighed.

"We have some tests to do." He said. I nodded. Emmett was watching me closely. He smiled at me when I met his gaze. I smiled back a little. Carlisle pulled out some flashcards.

"This might seem a little stupid, but please answer honestly." He said. I nodded. He flashed me a card with a letter G on it.

"What do you see?" he asked. I stared at him.

"The letter G?" I said, although it came out as a question. He smiled and nodded. He flashed me some more, some with numbers, some with shapes and some with more letters. I felt like a kindergartener. He smiled.

"Ok." He said. I looked at him, slightly amused.

"That tested memory, vision and literacy." He said. I nodded. He handed me a pen and some paper.

"Write your name." he said. I giggled and did as he asked. My hand was a little shaky from lack of use, but it wrote perfectly fine. He seemed happy with the results.

"Write a sentence now." He said. I smiled and wrote:

'These tests are very bizarre.' He smiled at that.

"Good." He said. I smiled at him. He handed me a book.

"Read me that." He said. I read him a kids' book called Goodnight Moon. He smirked as I read it to him. He took the book back and smiled.

"Are you sore at all?" he asked. I shook my head.

"We'll wean off the meds then." He said. I smiled.

"Ok." I replied quietly. He sighed and kissed my head. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a file. He handed it to Jasper, who frowned. There were quite a few papers in there now. He opened it and read the papers. His face lit up as he read. He rushed over and hugged Carlisle. Carlisle chuckled.

"We love her too." He whispered. Jasper nodded. He handed the file to Emmett. Em read it quickly and smiled too. He hugged Carlisle also.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Emmett smiled and looked at me. He chuckled at my confusion.

"Esme and Carlisle have full custody of you now." He said happily. I smiled at him, and looked at Carlisle, who was smiling at me too.

"Thank you." I whispered. He beamed and hugged me gently.

"We love you." He said. I smiled and hugged him back with weak arms.

"I love you too." I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Now, you need to recover." He said. I smiled sadly.

"You should be off the IV in a few days. You'll be able to leave in a week if everything goes well." He said. I smiled happily. He sighed.

"I'll let you guys have some privacy before Alice gets here." He said happily. I knew Alice would come as soon as visiting hours started, and only leave when they kicked her out. Jasper smiled and placed the file on the little table beside my bed. Emmett was beside me now too. Jasper smiled at me.

"I'll go see about breakfast." He said. I smiled. I knew he and Em were hungry, and I had to eat even though I wasn't hungry. Emmett stared at me. I watched him closely.

"I love you." I said. He smiled and sighed.

"I love you too." He whispered. He sounded incredibly sad. It was unlike him.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He sighed and nodded slightly. He looked like a little boy again. I sighed.

"Yeah." He said huskily. He took my hand gently, and looked at it. I frowned. I had no idea what he was doing, but he seemed to want to do it. I let him. He kissed it gently and held it close. I knew he wanted to hug me, but didn't want to hurt me. I sniffed sadly. He let go with one hand and wiped his eyes with the other one. He sniffled again and let his tears fall. I knew they'd come sometime, and now was as good as ever. We were alone at least. I knew Jasper would be tactful and wait to come back in. Emmett looked at me again, as if to say something, but closed his mouth and looked back down. I sighed.

"Emmy?" I asked softly. He looked up sadly again. He sighed.

"I've never been so scared in my whole life." He whispered brokenly. I nodded softly. I knew I'd cry soon too if he kept this up. "I don't want to lose you too." My chin trembled.

"You won't." I vowed. He smiled sadly.

"We almost did." He said. I sighed.

"We'll be ok." I said. He smiled at me sadly.

"Can we be sure of that?" he asked softly, almost to himself. I had no answer to that. He looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said. He stopped his tears forcefully. I sighed.

"It's ok to cry." I said. He stared at me in wonder, then closed his eyes and let out a choked sob. His head found its way to my pillow and he cried softly. He needed this. He wasn't one for deep emotional expression. It was hard for him to admit fear and weakness. He wanted to be strong, but sometimes that just didn't happen. Everyone has their moments, and this was one of his. I felt sad for him, knowing he was scared. He was usually so happy, fun and loving. This fear and sadness made him seem incomplete. I knew he needed security and peace of mind to keep his personality strong. Charlie had stolen that from him, and he was afraid. This lasted for only a few minutes before he composed himself. He wiped his eyes and had no traces of tears on his face. He looked the same as before. He pulled his chair as close as it could get to my bed. I heard a soft knock, and Jasper came in the room with a tray. He handed it to me with my rolling table, and tossed Emmett a bagel from the coffee shop downstairs.

"Thanks." Said Em quietly. I thanked him too. I had cereal and fruit. He made sure I ate enough as he and Emmett ate their bagels. He was smiling at me sadly too, deep in thought. As I watched my brothers closely, I realized how truly close we were. I sat there, and tried to picture life without one of them, and it seemed impossible. I couldn't even contemplate one of them leaving our lives. It was unfathomable. As all of this ran through my head, I realized how deep their pain truly ran. If one of them had been in the same state I had been, I'd be inconsolable. No amount of reassurance and medical treatment and terminology would have eased my mind. I'd have been terrified. As I watched, I knew how strong they were, to be able to keep such good composures, and I gained a different kind respect for them. Jasper was watching me, and I knew he saw what I was realizing. Jasper was always the perceptive one of the family. He could see through people's disguises and masks. I had put on a very good act when I was with Charlie, and it still hadn't fooled him. He came over and gave me a small hug, being sure to dodge the sensitive areas. He sighed and sat back down.

"I think Carlisle wants to stop the morphine today." He said sadly. I nodded. I wanted off this medication. It made me feel doped up and I didn't like that at all.

"You might be sick after." He warned. I nodded. I figured that much. Emmett frowned.

"Can't they wait?" he asked softly. Jasper sighed.

"She'll become addicted to it soon." He said. Emmett nodded sadly.

"When?" he asked. Jasper sighed.

"He's busy right now and wants to do it himself to keep an eye on things, but soon." He said. Em nodded softly.

"Alice, Edward and Rosalie are coming." Said Jasper. "I talked to them downstairs. They should be here any second now."

"Ok." I said. He smiled at me. Just as I said this, there was a soft knock on my door, and Alice bounded in, looking happy as ever. She smiled at me

"Hey." She said. I smiled.

"Hi." I said quietly. She smiled happily. She sat down on another chair. There were quite a few chairs in here for everyone, since I had a lot of visitors. Edward sat a little closer, watching me carefully. I smiled at him. I knew he liked me now, so it was a little awkward. Rosalie stood behind Emmett. She noticed his sadness, but didn't comment on it. She knew the reasoning behind it. He smiled briefly at her, before resuming his staring at me. She sighed and kissed his cheek before going over to Alice.

"Hey." Said a voice in the doorway. I turned and looked. Carlisle was there, looking a little apprehensive.

"Hi." I whispered. He smiled at me.

"We're going to take the morphine off now. We've been weaning you off of it all night" He said. I nodded. I knew I'd most likely be sick, and maybe even hurt, depending on how far the bruising and rib had progressed so far. I knew the rib wouldn't be completely healed yet, but I hoped it was better than the original pain. I didn't think the head incision would hurt that much, otherwise he wouldn't take away the pain meds. He was confident that it would feel fine. He came over and pressed a button on the IV. I knew this was a nurse's job, and I was touched he wanted to take time out of his day to do it personally. Even if he was my legal guardian, he still had better things to do. He unhooked an almost empty bag from the pole and sighed.

"And now we wait." He said. I nodded. There was only fluids on there now. I was still connected to a heart monitor that beeped steadily. I also had an oximeter on my toe, to measure the oxygen in my blood. I knew those wouldn't be removed today for sure. I sighed. Emmett was watching expectantly, almost as if he thought the symptoms would appear instantly. Jasper sighed.

"Give it an hour or two." He said darkly. Emmett frowned. "If it's going to happen, it will once her body notices it's gone. Right now, it's still in her system. When that goes away, the body will crave it." I frowned.

"I don't want to be sick." I whispered. Jasper smiled sadly.

"It's only for a while." He said. I sighed. "It might not be bad at all. You haven't ever been addicted to drugs have you?" he asked seriously. I smirked at him.

"No Jasper." I assured him. He smiled.

"I didn't think so." He said happily. "That affects how much you'll want it back. People who are already addicted to something, or have been in the past, are more likely to become addicted to this too." I nodded. Emmett sighed.

"I hope she isn't." he said. I sighed again. Alice frowned and came over.

"So are you high right now?" she asked playfully. I laughed, and everyone else smirked.

"I think a little bit." I said. Jasper nodded, confirming my beliefs. Alice laughed.

"That's funny." She said. I smiled at the idea too. I never thought of it that way. The hospital, not to mention my legal guardian, had gotten me high. I never thought I'd say that. She giggled and kissed my cheek. She sat down on Jasper's knee happily. Edward still had not taken his eyes off of me. He was watching so closely. He smiled briefly at me when I met his gaze. I blushed, making Alice frown. She looked at what I was looking at and smiled.

"Aw!" she said happily. I blushed deeper, making Emmett chuckle reluctantly. Rose was giggling too. I huffed and stared at Alice.

"Yes?" I asked. She smiled happily.

"You two are so awkward it's cute!" She gushed. I stared at her.

"Alice." Said Edward, sounding immensely embarrassed.

"Oh shut up Edward." She said happily. She smiled at me.

"So?" she asked. I stared at her.

"So what?" I asked. She smiled wider.

"Did he ask you out yet?" she demanded. I stared.

"You've been in the room every time he's been here." I said pointedly. She smiled.

"Everyone out!" she ordered. "Besides Edward. He stays until he asks." He stared at her incredulously. Rose and Alice dragged my brothers out. I was sure I was tomato red now. Alice smiled at me and closed the door. I sighed awkwardly. Edward took Emmett's vacated seat. I avoided his gaze, for fear of my face exploding if any more blushing occurred. He sighed.

"Sorry about her." He whispered. I laughed quietly. I took a deep breath.

"Did you really mean what you said before?" I asked. He blushed a bit too.

"That's not how I planned on telling you." He said softly. I smiled.

"But you meant it?" I asked. I didn't want any false impressions.

"Yes." He said. I smiled sadly.

"Me too." I said. He smiled.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded, feeling the blush increase. He smiled.

"Is this too soon?" he asked softly. "We haven't known each other that long." He said. I sighed and shrugged.

"I think its fine." I said. He smiled.

"Me too. I just wanted to make sure." He said. I smiled.

"Well," he said, looking hesitant. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked awkwardly. I could tell he was unsure how to phrase it. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes." I said. He smiled and took a deep breath. He looked thoughtful for a minute before he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I can do that now." He said happily. I smiled at him. He smirked.

"Should we let them back in?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I guess so." I said awkwardly. He smiled and went to the door.

"Happy now?" he asked sarcastically. Alice squealed loudly and ran in, taking the seat Edward had occupied. She smiled hugely.

"We could end up being sisters!" she squealed. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Alice." He said exasperatedly. She scoffed at him.

"No!" she said indignantly. Rose was smiling too. Emmett looked happier. Jasper was smiling at Alice and me.

"Are you feeling anything yet?" he asked. I shook my head gently. He smiled.

"Good." He said. I smiled.

"I'm tired again." I said. He smiled.

"You're bound to be. Healing is a hard process for the body. Very strenuous." He said gently. Edward smiled at me happily. He was looking at me differently now. There was less uncertainty, and more curiosity and open adoration. All the emotions he had been hiding were showing on his face now. He wasn't as tense as before either. You couldn't really see his tension until you saw him without it. It made a huge difference in him. He looked much more natural now, almost as if he had been waiting for this a long time. His smile was more open too, making him look happier. Alice seemed to notice the same things I was. Rose took Jasper's old seat, seeing as no one was sitting in it now. She smiled at me.

"I'm happy for you." She said amiably. I smiled in thanks. I blushed a bit too, earning smirks from everyone in the room. I sighed. Emmett kicked Alice out of his seat, and she obeyed. He offered to let her sit on his knee, but she laughed and brushed it off. She settled for her other chair now. Rose let Jasper sit too. Edward had also dragged his chair much closer now that we were together. I felt like a tourist attraction of some sort. Everyone was seated somewhere around the bed, leaving just enough space for Carlisle and the nurses to get through when they needed to.

"Go to sleep." Ordered Jasper sternly. I smiled at him and nodded. I was tired. "You'll feel better if you do." He went to the end of my bed and added the spare blanket to my covers. I smiled at him in thanks. I was falling asleep. They all talked quietly as I fell into the realm of sleep once again.


	15. Epilogue

**Rescue Me- Chapter 15**

Epilogue

_One Week Later:_

Hospitals are extremely boring, as I so nicely discovered over the next week. After the morphine was removed, I felt sick for a day, and that was it. Emmett, being the way he was, panicked the entire time, not leaving me for a moment. When Carlisle had to kick him out to go home and sleep, he was very upset and taciturn with everyone until he saw me the next day, alive and as well as could be expected. Only then did his mood lighten and he apologized to everyone for being cranky.

Jasper was much more lenient with my recovery than Emmett. He had a medical book with him while he sat with me and he continued to check my progress with his book, even when Carlisle told him that all recoveries were different. Mine was going as his book said it should, and that pleased him to no end. On the fourth day in the hospital, Carlisle granted me permission to get out of bed for a while, and I managed to walk around for a bit before I was tired and went back to bed. I was assured that this was normal for coma patients, whose muscles needed to be reintroduced to exercise and use. On day seven, I was so bored I thought I would go back into the coma. I was so pleased when Carlisle came and told me I was allowed to go home with them now. Carlisle had been staying at the hospital with me, even off his shifts to keep an eye on me personally.

"Alice is getting clothes from home, then we'll go." He said. I nodded happily, feeling very eager. My IV was removed yesterday, and the monitors came off this morning, making me tube- and wire-free. I was now sitting in the chair beside my bed, swinging my feet impatiently.

Charlie's trial had occurred two days after I woke up, and he was now in prison for a lengthy period of time. A police officer had come in and gotten my statement and forced me to recollect the events of my life. That statement, and Jasper and Emmett's testimonies were used to imprison him, and everyone was shocked when he pled guilty on the stand, angering his lawyer to no end. With Charlie locked away and my new guardians waiting for me, my life was looking easier from now on.

"Bored Bellsy?" asked Emmett playfully. He'd been asking me this nonstop for a few days now, being bored of the hospital himself. I had told him on numerous occasions that he could go home and that I was fine, but he wouldn't hear it. He would stay with me in here until Carlisle and the nurses forcibly removed him, which only happened once when he needed to sleep.

"Yes." I said decidedly. He smiled at me and hugged me. He didn't care if I was bored, but he was happy and relieved that I was awake and functioning after all that had happened.

"We'll be home soon, and you can see Edward." He teased. I blushed at that. Emmett had taken to teasing me and Edward incessantly while we were in here, determined to be a source of entertainment to everyone.

"Uh huh." I said emotionlessly, determined to keep a straight face. I wouldn't let my bear of a brother annoy me anymore, no matter how much he tried.

"Here's Alice." He said, changing the subject. I immediately turned to the doorway, where Alice was, holding a bag in her arms. She beamed and waved at me as I pulled myself out of my chair and looked at her, moving to my bathroom. She handed me some pyjamas wordlessly and I pulled them on, revelling in the feeling of actual clothes instead of thin, backless gowns. When that was done, I threw my unruly hair into a ponytail and deemed myself appropriate and presentable. I opened my door proudly and she smiled, looking me over. Emmett came and took my hand like he did as a kid, and waltzed out of the room hand in hand with me. Jasper was waiting outside for us, smiling hugely. He left Emmett to his self-appointed duty of leading me out and took Alice's hand instead, walking with her as he watched me, looking happier.

"I love you." Said Emmett carefully, looking at me. I smiled and hugged his middle as we passed the nurses who smiled at me kindly.

"I love you too Emmy." I said quietly, taking a deep breath. He beamed and puffed up proudly, making me smirk at him as we left the floor, walking to the main doors.

True to his nature, Emmett led me to his massive Jeep proudly, lifting me in. He was proud of everything lately, and he wasn't afraid to show it. Alice leapt gracefully in beside me as Jasper took the front, watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Finally." I said, stretching slightly. She laughed her high, tinkling laugh and beamed as Emmett sped out of the parking lot, looking amused.

"Yes, I agree." She said. "And now we live together!" she shouted happily, looking very excited about that. I smiled and nodded at the prospect of my life to come. Charlie may have darkened my childhood, but the Cullens, Rosalie and my brothers would repaint the canvas, making it a clear white again without any traces of the black from before. It was already almost there, with the healing process beginning. I knew there'd be some hurdles ahead, but nothing like what Charlie had presented to me before. Nothing could hurt me as badly as he did now that I had the protection of love, friends and family on my side. Alice fell silent as we drove on, letting Emmett choose his heinous radio station. No one else in the car enjoyed metal, but Emmett sure as hell did. He blasted the speakers to the point of exploding, only turning it down when Alice made a serious threat to break the next CD he blasted in her ears.

We arrived at the house about twenty minutes after leaving the hospital. Emmett parked his massive vehicle and sighed happily, jumping out bouncily and coming around to my side of the Jeep. He opened his door and lifted me out carefully, placing me on my feet. I walked over to the other side where Jasper and Alice were, speaking quietly. He smiled at me as I walked over and offered me his arm like a true gentleman. I smirked and took it playfully as he led me over to the front door. Carlisle was already here, having left before us after he dropped Alice off with clothes for me. Jasper smiled knowingly and led me to the door, opening it carefully.

I loved this house already, and I hadn't even lived in it very long. This house, despite the condition I was in when I arrived, held only happy memories for me, lacking violence and fear. Despite the events that had unfolded with the hallucinations and Charlie's return, I couldn't bring myself to think of this as a bad place in any way. It was my safe haven in the middle of a cruel, unfair world.

"I believe you have something of mine." Said a velvety voice from my side. I jumped in shock and smiled, blushing when Edward said this, looking at Jasper playfully. Jasper smirked and stood up tall, walking me over. He handed my arm to Edward instead, and Emmett harrumphed behind us. I smirked at him and he sighed, not liking any affection, no matter how minor between Edward and I. He would always be the overprotective bear he always was, even if he was hypocritical. I'd never seen a more affectionate and shameless couple than Emmett and Rosalie. Edward smiled and led me into the house behind Alice and Jasper.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked, smiling slightly. I smiled right back and nodded, blushing. We were still in the awkward stages of the relationship, although days of confinement in a tiny hospital room was a great place for conversation, as there wasn't much else to do. There wasn't much I didn't know about him now, and vice versa. He seemed to know every detail of my life, both good and bad.

"I'm glad to be out of there." I said softly, making him smile sympathetically. He felt bad for me while I was cooped up in a bed, prohibited from moving or doing anything even slightly strenuous. I was still limited, although it was much better now. I was even planning on going to school with Alice and Edward when I was fully healed.

"I'm glad too." He said, looking at me. I smiled as he led me towards the couch in the empty living room. I sat down beside him, leaning back comfortably as he did the same.

"Bella?" he asked, looking over at me curiously. I smiled and glanced at him. He looked hesitant and careful as he approached me, leaning closer.

"Can I try something?" he asked cautiously. I looked at him curiously, but nodded anyways. He smiled his perfect crooked grin, making me smile too. He leaned in and sat me up, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Tell me if you're uncomfortable." He ordered softly. I nodded and he moved even closer, his face mere millimetres from my own. Before I knew what to do, his lips pressed to mine in a soft, quick kiss. I retaliated slightly, enjoying the feeling. He pulled away smiling, and hugged me.

"I can do that now." He said, repeating the same thing he said when he kissed my cheek in the hospital. I blushed beet red at the new affection and he smiled, touching the heated surface.

"Welcome home." He said, softly, looking at me happily. I beamed.

I was home.

Fin


End file.
